


Space Worm

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Also Not Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, Like very little, M/M, NCT 2018, Pack Dynamics, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: As per SM's standards all of NCT are betas or alphas. Late bloomer Donghyuck is the only one who hasn't presented yet, but neither he nor SM is particularly worried. Since he has two alpha parents there is a 99,9% chance that he will present as an alpha.But, of course, Donghyuck manages to beat the 0.1% odds and presents as an omega.Donghyuck has to learn to love himself again and realize that there are no set requirements to be a "good" omega.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hear me out, I was inspired by a song and also, I've never written this kind of fic before and also I've never written from our lovely Haechan's perspective either. So if I horribly failed at bringing your prompt to life that is why, I hope you still like it though, anon prompter.  
> Please enjoy this fulfillment of prompt #A/B/O111!

NCT, according to SM’s arrangement, is a group with diversity spreading the globe round, both in their music and in the member’s nationalities, but above all that, the most important notion pushed by the SM overlords is the fact that NCT is composed completely of betas and alphas. It isn’t a new concept, but it is an enforced one. So far, everyone has presented even the baby of the group, Jisung—well, everyone except Donghyuck. But, with two alpha parents, presenting is just a matter of time, or so he thought.

The day before his birthday is spent cooped up in his room, grinding on all the games he’s been missing cause of practices and meetings, and he’s so pre-occupied sleeping in and then going on v-live with his Dream bandmates on his actual birthday that he completely forgets about the whole presenting ordeal. He’s grown comfortable being unlabeled, being expected to be like the rest of his members, strong and tall and handsome, he’s grown comfortable waiting for his alpha status.

It’s just after his birthday v-live that it actually happens.

He’s returning to his and Jaehyun’s shared room in the 127 dorm, and he’s ready to shut down. Usually, he’d be getting his computer ready for either Overwatch or PUBG, whichever piques his interest, but he ate so much for dinner, he feels like he might burst. Showering can wait till morning, right? And it wouldn’t be the first time he’s slept in his clothes, so.

The bed creaks softly as he sits on the edge, kicking off his shoes before swinging his feet up. He pulls the covers up and over his body as he lays down, his head meeting his meager pillow, and sleep automatically drags him under.

  
  
  


Soft nudges wake him into a half-asleep state. He grumbles and curls in on himself, but the nudges persist.

“Hyung, please, five more minutes.”

He hears Jaehyun’s breath catch softly in his throat and then _it_ begins. A horrid pain in his lower stomach that builds and builds, slowly but surely like someone’s pressing hot coals to his organs, pulling the flesh together into a painful knot.

“Hyuckie, I’m going to take you to Taeyong-hyung, ok?”

“Hyuuungiiee, it hurts… I think I ate something rotten…”

“It’s ok. You’re gonna be okay.”

More nudges and he’s opening his eyes, blinking until his vision focuses. Jaehyun stands over him in his pajamas, tucking the blankets all around him until he’s swaddled. Then he’s being lifted and the pain in his stomach grows tenfold with the movement. A whine escapes his lips as Jaehyun holds him up.

“I’m sorry, Hyuckie. Just hold on. Taeyong-hyung will help.”

Why? Why can’t his hyung come to him? He wraps his arms around his stomach the best he can wrapped up in his duvet, leaning his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder.

_Has he always smelt this good?_

Another whine escapes him as Jaehyun carries him out of the room. The sway as he’s carried makes the pain rise in waves, the further inland they flow, the more painful it becomes. He shifts, trying to find a position that’s bearable but he feels something on his ass and on the back of his thighs like his clothes are damp.

_Oh my god, did I just piss myself?_

His face burns with embarrassment and he hopes Jaehyun doesn’t notice as they continue to Taeyong’s room. Jaehyun holds him up in one arm, using the other to knock. He’d marvel at his strength if he weren’t _dying_. It’s becoming warm in his comfy cocoon and he shakes his head, trying to get some air away from the cotton.

“Hyung… it’s too hot.”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer as Johnny opens the door to his and Taeyong’s shared room. The two alphas don’t even have to share a word as Johnny steps aside, letting Jaehyun in.

“Taeyong,” he hears Johnny say and then things really start getting cloudy. He’s still aware of the pain and the growing wet sensation in his jeans and the way it feels like he’s sitting in a sauna that’s been heated too long, but he’s only a passenger to how he’s reacting, his blooming instincts take the wheel.

The scent of alpha clinging everywhere overloads him and as he’s reeling, he doesn’t realize he’s been put down on what feels like a cloud. The wetness between his legs grows and grows and he presses his thighs together in an attempt to make it stop. Soft, whiny sounds too animalistic to be words, to be deciphered spill from him. His vision goes hazy as the pain flashes, ripping through his stomach and his spine until it all becomes too much.

He loses himself.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes… As soon as possible… 2 to 3 hours…? Ok, ok, yes, that’s fine, just please hurry…”

  
  
  
  
  


The next time he wakes it’s to a dull, throbbing pain in his lower stomach and to cotton sticking to his sweaty skin uncomfortably. The scent of alpha is strong in the air, it always has been, but it’s like it’s been amplified suddenly. Why?

“Hyung?” He squeaks and immediately tries clearing his throat. He needs water— 

The pack alpha approaches, holding a cup with a straw, kneeling at his bedside. Donghyuck tries to sit up, but it’s as if all the energy has been zapped from his body.

“I’m going to help you up, ok, Hyuckie?”

He wonders why he would voice that out but then Taeyong is snaking an arm under his torso and the simple touch ignites him. A whine spills from his lips and his body instinctively leans towards the older.

_Why did I do that?!_

Taeyong is unfazed, tucking pillows beneath him so he’s propped. It’s then he notices he’s in Taeyong and Johnny’s room. The pack alpha’s computer on the opposite wall illuminates the room. Johnny’s bed sits to the right, covers pulled back as if he’d just been sleeping there. The plushies sit on either side of the pillows.

“Drink. You have to stay hydrated,” Taeyong says, holding the cup up close enough for Donghyuck to reach the straw.

The cool water helps greatly, but the sluggish feeling controlling his body and his senses continues to reign.

“Hyung, what’s wrong with me?”

Taeyong’s brows quirk up and his eyes fill with concern. He raises a hand to pet over his hair, but he hesitates and lowers it. Donghyuck wonders if he’s afraid to catch whatever bug he’s got as he yawns.

“It’s ok, Hyuckie. You’re gonna be ok.”

“Why, hyung…?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up, he feels a body pressed against his and he thinks it should be uncomfortable and more heat than needed but it’s surprisingly cool compared to earlier. And while he isn’t opposed to cuddling, this would be a first with the leader.

The arm around his waist tightens its hold and then Donghyuck realizes he’s been changed out of his jeans and into pajama shorts and an undershirt. Oh wow. Now if only he had his phone to take a picture and send it to—

He whines as a new wave of pain rips through him, burning his core till he’s curling in on himself. “What is _happening_ to me?” He grits out, trying to keep from crying as the pain stays in his lower stomach.

“You’re presenting,” a soft, high-pitched voice whispers. _Oh god._ He’d recognize that voice anywhere—that of his mortal enemy.

“Aren’t you taken?” Donghyuck glances over his shoulder, centimeters away from a pointed, perfect nose and red lips that are usually smirking, but now hold a small smile, there’s weight behind it no matter how easy-going the feline eyes are. “Or did you help all the alphas through their ruts, hyung?”

Ten tuts and tucks Donghyuck’s caramel strands behind his ear. Donghyuck can’t help the low growl that builds in his throat, and yet Ten smiles in the face of danger. “You look like a kitten scrunching up your nose like that. My kitten,” Ten coos, stroking a soft hand over his cheek.

Donghyuck nearly snarls and swats his hand away feebly. “Hyung, I am not Taeyong-hyung and I am not letting you fool me into messing with you. I don’t care if you’re the only omega in our pack. I’d rather fuck a bum than ever touch you.”

Ten blinks in surprise and falls back into the bed, laughing quietly. 

The growl building is quickly killed by another spasm of pain that rocks his core. He whines and curls tighter into himself. He feels Ten wrap himself around his back, but he doesn’t have the strength to push him off.

“Oh, Ducky,” Ten sighs against his ear and holds him tight.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how long it takes for the pain to become bearable again, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it felt like centuries, but the pack’s lone omega stayed with him through it all, caressing him and holding him. His touch felt so cool on his heated skin.

Why? Do omegas just have that natural effect on alphas?

The door creaks open and quickly shuts, the pack alpha slips into the room with practiced ease thanks to his lithe form. Plastic bags crinkle in his hold and he sets them down on Johnny’s bed before coming closer. He feels a small vibration against his back and realizes Ten is purring. He rolls his eyes and scoots away, attempting to sit up, but only managing to lift himself up onto his elbows.

“Hyung, you should’ve warned me how much of a bitch ruts could be,” he chuckles playfully. Now that he’s an alpha, he can gain more respect from his members and that begins with the leader. If you’re in good standing with the leader, your rank goes up (even if Taeyong insists that he doesn’t believe in ranking his pack). “No offense, Ten-hyung.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen slightly. Donghyuck can see his eyes shift to meet Ten’s behind him and then return to him… Maybe indirectly insulting his mate wasn’t the wisest path to go. He chuckles again, though nervously this time. “I’m kidding. I didn’t know ruts would be so hard, you know, but I can tough it out. I’m real tough, hyung.”

Taeyong steps away for a moment and sinks to the floor, curling his legs beneath himself till he’s sitting criss-cross. Ten rises from the bed, leaving Donghyuck’s side to join his mate on the floor. Donghyuck tries not to think about how empty the bed feels now and props his head up on his hand. Ten sits beside Taeyong and grabs the alpha’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“All activities have been cancelled for the week.”

“Only a week?” Ten asks, irritation seeping into his features even as his thumb massages a slow circle into Taeyong’s hand.

“I’m only presenting, hyung. The members shouldn’t have to quit their schedules just to meet the new alpha. We have plenty of time to catch up later.” Donghyuck smiles politely. Inside, he’s celebrating. Of course, the company would want all of the NCT pack to meet their newly-presented member. It’s a perfect way to see how the dynamics shift, how he rises in the hierarchy.

“They’ll give us another week if needed,” Taeyong continues and turns to look at Ten, “that decision will be left to us.” Their eyes shine and fill with love, with complete trust and honesty. Donghyuck feels like he’s intruding, sitting there.

“Hyung, really—”

“Donghyuck.”

The air in the room stills at the serious tone of Taeyong’s voice and Donghyuck doesn’t understand why he gets the sudden urge to show any sign of submission. He stands his ground.

“Hyuckie… you presented as an omega.”

Donghyuck snorts and laughs aloud. Taeyong frowns.

“Everyone will be home to bond with you. Ten will be your mentor… of sorts. Anything you need, he’ll help every step of the way.”

Ten nods and Donghyuck wipes the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, his laughter dying down to wheezes. “Hyung, you’re joking. I’m an alpha. I have alpha parents. I’m not some omega. I’m like you.”

“Our superiors wanted you out of the pack, Hyuckie. They were going to dismiss you. Ten vouched for you and so did Taeil-hyung and Johnny and Jaehyun. Everyone else would have too, but our managers said to keep it on the low until a decision was reached.”

It’s then Donghyuck realizes Taeyong isn’t joking at all. Actually, his hyung wouldn’t joke about something like this… would he? Ten has the same serious expression, but he expects no less from the pack alpha’s mate… 

He’s an omega… He’s a fuckup… He knows how omegas get treated. He knows how alphas talk of omegas. He isn’t innocent of laughing at the snide jokes either.

The other day he saw a headline of another idol group. The leader, an alpha, was accused of harassing one of his members, an omega. The omega ultimately resigned, the alpha went unpunished. He doesn’t even remember their names, let alone what group it was.

Is that his fate now?

All this time spent growing strong, playing and laughing without worry, being an alpha… all those times are gone. 

The dream is over. 

Ignorance is truly bliss.

“Hyuckie.”

Gaze refocusing, he meets Taeyong’s concerned eyes. “Hyung… I’m sorry.” Lightning rips through his core again, forcing him down to the bed with a pained whimper. 

_Why does it hurt so much?_

Isn’t being an omega punishment enough?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pain turns into heat, the heat turns into hormones bubbling under his skin, his body reacts before his mind can catch up. 

Ten is draped over his back again and Taeyong lays before him, their bodies sandwiching him on the small bed, protecting him on either side. The calming scent and pheromones the sleeping couple emits wrap around Donghyuck like a blanket of silk infused with calming eucalyptus and cool, refreshing cucumbers. He feels as if he were sleeping in a hammock, a breeze blowing through and a soft drizzle falling over him.

If Donghyuck were in control, he’d stay there and wonder what to do about his life now, he’d wonder if he could stay in Taeyong and Ten’s arms for as long as he could. But Donghyuck isn’t in control, his newly born omega is the one controlling his limbs and his tongue.

He scoots closer to the pack alpha, sniffling at the spot where his scent is strongest. Crushed flower petals. The pack alpha smells green. Faint tones of rain accompany the scent. Of course, he’d have traces of his mate’s scent in his. Ten smells like petrichor. Donghyuck’s omega knows there’s nothing here for him. He needs free game.

The bed doesn’t creak as he carefully slides away. The pain in his stomach is long gone and replaced with heat like a furnace. The fire grows as he catches the scent of an unmated alpha. His nose is buried in Johnny’s bed before he can stop himself.

This alpha, his omega purrs. Handsome, tall, strong all equate to a capable alpha. A capable alpha equates to potent seed. This is the one, his omega decides. The door is unlocked and the hall outside is dark. He sniffles the air, stalking forward, following the freshest scent of alpha. The whole dorm is drenched with the scent of alpha, heady and strong and intoxicating. There’s milder scents, those of the betas, but his omega isn’t interested in those. He passes up three doors and slinks into the open layout of the kitchen and living room, both are illuminated in the small yellow light over the stove and the light of the tv, switched on to infomercials. 

He loses the scent of the big alpha and picks up the trail of a richer scent. His mouth fills, spit pooling and running down the corner of his lips before he can stop himself. He follows the scent onto the couch where a different alpha lays, asleep and facing the tv. He smells good, he will do.

Slick slips and soaks through the cotton of his shorts as he crawls over the alpha, nose finding the alpha’s scent gland. Dark chocolate… and raspberries. He licks over the gland, stimulating to get more of the scent, his hands find the broad chest, muscles hidden beneath lightly tanned skin. This alpha will do, his omega purrs.

Yuta startles awake with the sensation of a tongue on his neck. He pushes away whoever’s decided to mess with him. “I know I smell good, but this is taking it too- Haechanie?” 

The sentence dies on his lips as his senses come into focus. Donghyuck is straddling him and there’s a wetness between his legs. Why does his little dongsaeng smell so good?

“Alpha,” Donghyuck whines, curling back down onto Yuta’s body. Yuta doesn’t fight it when he noses and suckles at his scent gland a second time. The sweet smell of caramel coffee floods his thoughts until he’s growling and wrapping his arms around a curvy waist. His deprived alpha wants the little crying omega.

Donghyuck’s quiet whines only grow louder as Yuta pulls him in closer, and they don’t go unheard. His omega nearly cries with delight when the scents of the other alphas grow stronger and closer. There’s a commotion as they come running and Donghyuck keeps crying and leaking on Yuta’s lap until there’s nearly five pairs of hands trying to touch him.

His omega would squeal with delight but they’re all avoiding where he really needs stimulation and then the scent of alpha spikes and he’s dizzyingly intoxicated with no direction of which way is up or down or where he is.

“Taeyong-hyung!”

“Doyoung, help me!”

Growls fill his ears so loud. For a moment, his mind thinks he may be sitting in the middle of a garage filled with monster trucks, roaring and reverberating. The room grows hotter and snarls resound.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He’ll be ok, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong sits on a stool, Ten stands over him, pressing white to the side of his head. 

_Why are they so blurry?_

_I can’t feel my body._

“I’m going to check on everyone else.”

The pack alpha stands, runs his hands over Ten’s shoulders and leans close, kissing him. Ten reciprocates and follows him to the door. Yellow light blinds him.

_Why do my eyelids feel so heavy?_

_Where am I?_

Ten sits close, but his face is out of sight. The omega sighs, “You’re gonna be alright, kitten.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck’s eyes snap open. Rays of sunlight streak over the white, bare ceiling above. Images rush in. The pack alpha’s concerned face. Jaehyun and Johnny’s unreadable expressions. 

He was an omega! 

What a nightmare… He’s gotta tell Mark right away!

“You’re finally awake,” a high-pitched voice says.

Wait.

He lifts his head wearily. This is Taeyong’s room. Ten sits on Johnny’s bed, legs crossed, watching him with round eyes. He’s neither smiling nor frowning. He’s never seen the omega with that expression.

He sighs and falls back into the bed, “So it wasn’t a nightmare…”

Ten doesn’t answer. How does he even fold his legs like that?

“What time is it?”

“Nearly 12—” Ten slides off the bed, approaching him slowly—“How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired… and hungry.” 

Ten’s brows quirk up and he strokes a hand over his head softly, stroking his bangs away from his face. “Shower and then we’ll eat something, ok?”

Donghyuck quirks a brow. “Are you gonna poison me?”

“Maybe. Come on,” Ten smiles. “Can you get up?”

“Of course I can, hyung.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and moves to sit up, straining against gravity before blushing red. He can’t get up. Ten smiles knowingly and reaches low, wrapping his arms around his torso and helping him sit up. Donghyuck hangs onto Ten’s shoulders and then emits a noise of surprise when the older picks him up right off the bed and carries him to the connected bathroom.

“I can walk on my own!”

“Can you?”

“Yes, _hyung_ —” he says with bite in hopes to annoy him—“I’m an adult.”

“Ok then.” Ten sets him down on his feet and slowly lets go. A horrible numbness runs up his legs and they wobble. Donghyuck grabs onto the closest thing, which happens to be Ten’s shirt, before he can collapse. He feels Ten’s arms around his waist and grumbles, turning away to shield himself from Ten’s taunting remarks, but they never come. Instead, the older omega patiently helps him into the shower, seating him on a plastic stool.

“I can take it from here, hyung…”

“Ok. There’s towels under the sink. I’ll be in the bedroom. Holler if you need anything.”

Donghyuck nods, waving Ten away. The older nods and walks off without another word. He must be planning something, his mind supplies. Either that or Taeyong is more commandeering than he previously thought.

He sits in the shower for a while straight up struggling to peel his clothes off. His shorts and briefs stick to him uncomfortably and once they’re off, the new scent of omega—of himself—comes rushing up. Donghyuck wrinkles his nose and tosses his clothes out by the door, he didn’t smell so much before. He just smelled like a plain old clean human and also a bit like caramel, according to Johnny and Taeil and Mark and any other victim of his cuddles.

He closes the curtain and turns on the hot water to the max. The near-scalding shower feels like heaven on his skin. Unlike before, his body isn’t burning up and the pain in his lower stomach has been replaced with a hunger pang. He wonders if water just has that natural effect on the body, reminding how hungry you are or if you’re hungry at all. He takes his time and, in the end, decides he’ll use Johnny’s shampoo. It’s an American brand and smells strongly of masculinity, of alpha. There’s even wolves drawn on the label. Wolves! It looks cool as hell.

He manages to get his body awake enough to get out of the shower and wrap himself up in a towel. Sweatpants and a sweater wait for him on the sink counter. Outside, Ten is sitting on Taeyong’s bed, the sheets and cover have been replaced. He smiles as he steps out of the shower, Donghyuck can’t help feeling a little unnerved.

“Hey, ready to eat? Taeyong made something for you.” Ten makes for the door.

“W-Wait!”

“Hm?”

“Do…” He fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater. “Do the others know?” He’s scared. Scared that his members will see him as less than now or that they’ll come after him. Maybe they won’t, maybe they will, but he’s still scared. Ten and Taeyong are the only ones he trusts right now. His mind safely avoids mention of his best friend.

“Yes.”

“O-Oh…”

Ten smiles and wraps him up in his arms. Donghyuck slowly hugs back, pressing his face to Ten’s shoulder. 

“Look, I know this wasn’t what you were expecting, but being an omega is a lot funner than what a lot of people think it is. Being an omega in _this_ pack, it’s probably the best thing on this planet, I swear.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that I’m-”

“Kitten, no one expects anything of you, ok? The whole pack loves you, regardless of your presentation. Yeah, some things might change, but I’m here to help you with whatever. Tips and advice. I’m here for you.”

Donghyuck swallows the ball in his throat and nuzzles into Ten’s shoulder. “Thank you, Ten-hyung.”

“Always, kitten.”

Where did that nickname come from? He doesn’t get to ponder it very long before Ten grabs his hand and leads him out of the room. The lights in the hall are dimly lit but that’s no problem with all the sunlight coming into the living room and pouring into the kitchen from the windows. The smell of kimchi is in the air. 

Donghyuck lets go of Ten’s hand, following him into the kitchen where Taeyong is stirring a pitcher of tea, his back to them. Ten pats one of the stools and Donghyuck obediently sits in front of a spread of purple rice _,_ side dishes of spinach _,_ steamed eggs _,_ and spicy stir-fried squid all surrounding a big bowl of kimchi stew. His mouth waters inhaling the aroma of all the fresh food. Is that pork in the stew he smells?

“How are you feeling, Haechanie?” Taeyong asks, setting a glass of tea down for him.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the sight of his hyung. Gauze is taped down on his right cheek and there’s a slight scratch just above his left eyebrow. “Hyung, are you ok? What happened to you?”

Taeyong smiles and shakes his head, “I’m alright.”

Ten gestures for Taeyong to sit with him, having served two more bowls for himself and his mate. “Kitten, eat your food. We’ll explain in a minute.”

Now, normally, Donghyuck would refuse to eat until they explained what was going on but Ten’s tone doesn’t leave a lot of room for argument, and he really doesn’t wanna make an enemy of the only other omega in the pack. He quietly sips at his soup and eats the side dishes eagerly, watching the couple sitting next to him.

Taeyong eats from his bowl and feeds Ten too when his mate gets distracted with his phone. Ten takes what Taeyong gives him without so much as batting an eye. He sets his phone down after a moment. “The Chinese babies of the pack are here. They’re getting settled into their dorm.”

“Are you gonna go see them?”

“No, I’ll see them later.”

Taeyong hums and returns his attention to his soup. Donghyuck watches the duo and then glances at the empty living room. “Where is everybody?”

“Out. At the practice rooms. They’re probably fooling around,” Ten answers.

That was way too clipped. Donghyuck gets the feeling something big happened. “Hyung…”

Taeyong glances up and then looks back down at his bowl. “Do you remember anything at all, Hyuckie?”

“I remember you told me I presented as an omega and my stomach was hurting and then I passed out I guess.”

“Well, after that, you…” 

Taeyong trails off but Ten takes over, squeezing his mate’s hand. “Kitten, when you first present as an omega, you go through horrible stomach cramps and you start producing slick. Most omegas sleep through their presentation.”

Donghyuck turns beet red.

“Once you’re through the cramps, you go into heat. It can last anywhere from hours to days. When you’re in heat, you let out all sorts of pheromones and your mind becomes cloudy. You have no control over your actions.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

Ten chuckles, “It is. But it gets easier to see through them as you get older. Anyway, it just means you need to be careful when you go into heat. Anything could happen to you if you’re not somewhere safe.”

Donghyuck gulps, already knowing where this is going, and Ten’s brow furrows. “But it’s not our fault, it’s the fault of society for not teaching and raising alphas to be careful of omegas, of not showing them that they can’t take whatever they want, of not showing them that we’re equals—” he glares down at the table, his voice rising with every word—“I mean, you can always take suppressants, but I wouldn’t. They mess with your heat cycle.”

Ten shakes his head and meets Donghyuck’s wide eyes. “Early this morning, you got out of the room while you were in heat. Our members were under the influence of your scent… Taeil-hyung and Doyoung held them off before Taeyongie got there.”

“T-They were going to… and I…” Donghyuck’s eyes water and the couple are on him immediately, hugging him tight and scenting him.

“I’m sorry, Hyuckie,” Taeyong sniffles, nuzzling his cheek against Donghyuck’s.

Ten shakes his head and kisses Donghyuck’s forehead and temple. “Our biology fucking sucks, huh?”

Donghyuck gulps down air to calm himself. The couple’s mixed scent of a rainforest floods his nose and it’s hard to keep crying with such a relaxing presence. He is safe here, safe from judgements and from the harsh eyes of the world and dispatch alike. God, if dispatch got a hold of this…

“It sucks so much, Ten-hyung,” he says when he doesn’t feel like crying anymore. “Can I stay with you guys?” He whispers. He knows the couple barely have any time to themselves, but he wouldn’t be able to relax on his own.

Ten and Taeyong exchange a glance, and Donghyuck can’t tell what it means.

“Please,” he adds and even throws in a pout. Not that it’ll work on Ten, but Taeyong is widely-known to be weak for certain people and he just so happens to be one of those certain people.

“You can stay with us until you’re comfortable in your new body—”

“—Or for the rest of this week they’ve given us to bond with you.”

“Absolutely not. He needs to get used to everyone else’s scents, Tae. He won’t be able to do that sticking around us.”

“But, Tenie—”

“—But, nothing. Who’s the omega here?”

Taeyong pouts. Ten is unaffected.

“It’s for his own good, Tae.”

“Damn, hyung, you just let Ten-hyung talk to you like that.”

Ten turns an arched brow at Donghyuck. “You and I have a lot of work to do, kitten. This is the best pack for us to be in, but it’s not easy. There’s 19 alphas and betas and just 2 omegas.”

Donghyuck scoffs, “How tough can it be?”

It turns out to be a lot tougher than Donghyuck thought. Maybe even tougher than the entirety of his trainee days.

…

Conference rooms. SM has a billion of them. There’s auditorium ones and then there’s little office ones. Donghyuck is very familiar with the little office ones. He’ll stay in them for hours with his members, both 127 and Dream, as they discuss their albums and up-coming comebacks, everything from the songs to the choreographies. Those conference rooms are like a second home almost.

But the one he’s sitting in now is far from familiar and, well, if he’s being honest with himself, is making him pretty uncomfortable. It’s not as big as an auditorium but it’s definitely bigger than the office ones. There’s a podium towards the front of the room and seats—not normal fold up seats or rolling chairs, no, these are school desk seats, desks he thought he’d never see again—lined up in 3 rows, 7 chairs in each, making 21 desks in total. 

Donghyuck isn’t ready for this, even though it’s been a few hours since Taeyong and Ten told him about the meeting—they warned him right after their lunch of kimchi stew actually. The couple scented him to ease his nerves and he also “borrowed” a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie from his Taeyong-hyung, just cause he wanted to (it’s not because he wants the older’s protective aura or because of how comforting his mated alpha scent is. _Noooo_ , nothing like that.)

Ten sits in the front seat of the row furthest from the door. Donghyuck, naturally, follows and sits just behind him, and Taeyong takes up the seat behind him. So he’s pretty much protected on all sides.

And then everyone else starts coming in.

How embarrassing.

Donghyuck would really like to fold his arms on his desk and hide his face away like he would’ve done back in school, but _that’s_ putting on too much of a show. He tries to relax and pulls the hoodie over his head and sinks into his seat till his legs are stretched out beneath Ten’s desk. Nonchalance, he’s good at that. But he can feel the other’s eyes on him even as Ten greets his friends, trying to lighten the mood.

This isn't the first time all 21 members of NCT, of the biggest pack SM formed back in 2016, will be gathered in the same place at the same time, but it sure feels like it. The room grows noisy as everyone finds a seat and talks amongst themselves. He can hear the voices of his friends, his best friend, his hyungs. Curiosity gets the better of him and he glances at the others.

His Dream bandmates, his friends, all sit on the opposite side of the room occupying the entirety of a row, save for one. That would be where he sits. It’s now being occupied by the maknae of their new Chinese sub-unit—yet to be debuted, their name is WayV if he remembers correctly—sitting between Renjun and Jaemin. They’re smiling and chattering back and forth. He turns his sight away to his 127 hyungs, seating mixed with his WayV hyungs. Johnny sits close to Jaehyun, Yuta sits not far behind them chatting up WayV’s leader. But all three alphas are sporting bruises and scratches.

They really fought… And he— 

Before he can spiral down into a guilt trip, Taeyong’s hand smooths over his shoulder and squeezes gingerly, comfortingly.

_Are you alright?_

He inches a hand up to lay his fingers over Taeyong’s, squeezing firmly.

_I’ll be ok._

Right. 

He’s Lee fucking Donghyuck. Haechan, beloved member of NCT. Star child, with the moles to prove it. He is son of the sun, bringing brightness and warmth to all the ones he loves and holds dear to his heart. He is—

“The reason you were all summoned here—” he glances up towards the front where a very important-looking woman has taken the podium, her gaze is directed right at him and he wonders at which point in his self pep-talk did she march in and start the meeting—“is because our Haechan has finally presented.” She smiles kindly for a second before all the seriousness returns to her eyes. She taps a pen against the podium, gaze returned to the entirety of the room. “I need you all split. Alphas to the left, betas after them, omegas, if you will, to the right. Immediately.”

Ten and Donghyuck, already sitting on the right side of the room, stay put. Everyone else moves seats until they’re divided by their sub-genders. Donghyuck always wondered why they’re called sub-genders if they play such a prominent role in your experience in the world. You could be a mother or a father regardless if you’re a he or a her or a they or a them.

The woman presiding over the meeting clears her throat once they all have a seat. The seating arrangements look like this. The alphas, starting with Taeyong, are Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Mark, Hendery, Renjun, Jeno, Yangyang, and Jisung. Beside them are the betas: Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, Winwin, Xiaojun, Jaemin, and Chenle. And, of course, the two omegas: himself and Ten. The alphas outnumber them all, Donghyuck suddenly realizes, he never really thought about that.

“It was initially proposed that the group take a break from schedules for one week while the newest omega got adjusted and bonded with the group. This was at the request of Ten and Taeyong—” the mated pair hold their heads high, Donghyuck wonders if the woman will bring up the fact that the SM overlords were going to boot him from the group—after all his hard work!?—and then belatedly realizes he doesn’t even know her name—“That _was_ the initial proposal and now we, that is the company, have a different proposal. You all have two options. Your first option is to take the week and then return to your activities. Donghyuck, you will have the choice of opting out of activities and schedules for a month. The company will release a statement, with your permission, of your presentation, if not, your absence will be under the guise of a health break.”

“What is the second option?” Ten asks before Donghyuck can even react to the previous statement.

“The second option is you all withdraw from your schedules for a month—” murmurs of surprise and shock make themselves known like a slow fog creeping in on a city—“You’ll all be accommodated at a home so you may bond as a pack and heal from your wounds,” she says, sending a pointed glance at the 127 members. “According to specialists, a month is more than enough time for someone to adjust to their presentation and for their pack to adjust to them. It would cost the company less should any incidents arise.”

Donghyuck gulps and tries sinking lower in his seat, though any lower and he’d probably fall under the desk. She’s talking about dispatch. SM would have to pay them off if something like this morning were to happen in public… and if their fans saw? He doesn’t even wanna think about it.

“With all due respect, what would be of our schedules?” He hears Doyoung’s voice from somewhere in the middle row. “127 and 2018 would be missing concerts and other promotions and some of our members will miss other activities.”

“That has been taken into account. The company will cover it all appropriately. I believe your dear NCTzens will be receiving compensation and care packages.”

“What does the company prefer we choose?” Mark asks. Oh, Mark… He hasn’t talked to his best friend since his birthday v-live. It feels like it was ages ago.

The woman up front, Donghyuck’s just figuring out is an alpha, folds her hands neatly over each other on top of the podium. “They want the decision to be completely up to you. There are no wrong choices, but, between you and me, a month break might be wise.”

Silence reigns over the room and the woman smiles, tapping her pen against the podium again. “I’ll let you all discuss. Taeyong- _shi,_ I expect an answer before midnight.” She waves curtly and walks out of the door, leaving the boys alone. The members all look to Taeyong, who sighs softly before turning in his seat to face them.

“So, what should we do?” Doyoung starts, crossing his arms over his chest and arching a brow at the pack alpha.

Taeyong glances down at his shoes briefly before shifting his gaze to his mate sitting across the room.

“Hey, don’t look at me. They asked you, _Taeyong-shi_.”

The pack snorts and chortles, mood lifted by Ten in milliseconds.

“We don’t really want to postpone our schedule,” Kun says from somewhere at the back of the room. Probably referring to the training regime of the three newest pack members. “But if the company believes getting away for a month will help, then we’ll gladly do it.”

“Thank you, Kun—” Taeyong smiles and then looks towards the youngest of the pack—“Dreamies, you with me?”

“All the way, Taeyong-hyung _._ A little vacation never hurt anyone,” Renjun chuckles and grins as his bandmates whoop.

“You’d be missing activities. Are you sure you want to bail on them?”

“Well, no, hyung, I don’t want to. I’m sure none of us do, but it won’t be the same… It won’t be the same experience if we’re not all 100%.” Renjun smiles, glancing towards Donghyuck, who’s attempt at nonchalance is starting to look like the beginning of his quest to become one with the desk he’s seated in.

“Do you really think the company won’t say anything if we just…” Jaehyun murmurs.

“They have something to say about everything else we do,” Sicheng mutters.

Hendery and Xiaojun snicker, Kun shakes his head, smiling exasperatedly.

“How will the fans react?” Yuta voices it out, leaning back in his seat precariously. “They won’t be happy… I mean, a whole month and in the middle of a busy schedule…”

Donghyuck wonders how different things would be right now if he had presented as what he’s supposed to be… as an alpha. He’d probably be at a bar right now, celebrating with his hyungs. Doyoung-hyung would finally show him how to play all those exciting drinking games, Johnny-hyung would maybe finally tussle with him like he does with Mark, and Taeyong-hyung would have talks with him, finally, alpha to alpha. Instead, he’s in the middle of ruining a month of payoff for all his members’ hard work.

Taeyong’s hand doesn’t reach for him this time, this time it’s Ten’s, threading his fingers with his own. He never realized how similar in color they were, almost the same hue, though Donghyuck thinks he might be slightly darker. He glances up and meets Ten’s smiling eyes through his bangs. He can hear everyone else talking but Ten leans in, voice lowered to a near-whisper.

“You feelin’ ok, kitten?”

Donghyuck shrugs half-heartedly.

“We can leave if you want. Taeyongie will take care of this for you.”

Ten is giving him an opportunity to escape, away from the other’s reactions. But he’s going to have to face them eventually… though he _was_ hoping it wouldn’t be so soon… The month break would give him time to face everyone, a week is way too fast.

“Do you think being away for that long will really help, hyung?”

Ten smiles, “Listen, kitten, I’ve learned by now that if the company gives you a paid break with no repercussions, you better take it before they get the chance to re-think it.”

“Tenie.”

“Yes?” Ten looks up and away to Taeyong across the room.

“We’ve decided on the second option.”

“Perfect,” Ten smiles, turning his gaze on the rest of the pack. “You all made the right choice.”

Everyone’s scents take on a sweetened tang at the praise of the pack’s omega. Donghyuck also never realized how revered Ten is in the pack. Everyone loves him, everyone trusts him, everyone seeks his approval, maybe even more so than Taeyong’s and he’s the pack alpha for crying out loud. Could he be like Ten? Could he learn to be an omega as amazing as him?

“So then, we’ll postpone our activities for a month and in the meantime, we’ll do v-lives, Instagram lives, and upload to social media for our NCTzens—” the pack all murmur in agreement and Taeyong stands—“Take the night off, everyone, you’ve all worked hard.”

But, they all hesitate to leave, glancing at Donghyuck. They want to—

Taeyong growls when Johnny stands with the intent of approaching the baby omega. Johnny freezes in his tracks and everyone watches in silence. Ten smirks and turns back to Donghyuck, squeezing his hand and sweeping his thumb over his knuckles. “The pack would like to meet you, kitten.”

“Meet me? But they already know me.”

“They haven’t seen you in nearly 24 hours. It’s been longer for some… And as much as you hate to think it, there’s no denying that you’ve changed since your birthday, kitten. Do you feel alright enough to let them close again?”

He doesn’t entirely understand how he’s changed, he knows he has, but doesn’t know in which ways. But what his hyung says makes sense and curiosity gets the better of him. He nods softly, holding onto Ten’s hand. He sees Ten meet Taeyong’s eyes and the alpha nears to provide Donghyuck a sense of security. He breathes in, exhales softly, and turns in his seat.

Taeil comes first. The oldest of their pack, a beta, level-headed, kind, possibly his favorite hyung before this entire mess. Yellow—Safe, warm, calm. He steps around Johnny and approaches slowly, calmly in true Taeil style. He can’t help smiling.

“Hi, Haechanie.”

And with those two words, he’s gone, hugging onto his hyung, his friend, with a grin on his face. He feels Taeil smile against the side of his head and hugs him back, enveloping him in his scent of jasmine tea, warm, safe, and calm. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, pup—” Taeil rubs a hand against the back of his head, caressing gently—“Wait, I can’t call you a pup anymore, huh? You’re grown now.”

Donghyuck can’t help giggling and nuzzling against Taeil’s neck. Johnny and Jaehyun near with smiles on their faces, despite the clear scratches and bruises they got from Taeyong. 

“Hi, Hyuckie, are you feeling better?” Johnny says softly and Donghyuck removes himself from Taeil’s arms to hug his two tall and handsome hyungs. The ones he looked up to the most. They’re perfect textbook alphas. They pet his back softly. Odd.

“I’m alright—” nonchalance, maybe he can pretend he’s still what he’s supposed to be, an alpha like them—“but _you_ don’t look so alright. I can’t believe you got your ass beat by Taeyong-hyung.” He chuckles and Johnny’s expression morphs into that one face he makes when he isn’t sure what to say or how to react, which is rare. He’d pride himself on stumping his hyung if it weren’t for the circumstances. I mean he kind of did cause the whole incident.

Jaehyun pets his head gently, “We’re glad to see you’re ok. We were worried about you.”

Hell, if Johnny suddenly presented as an omega, he’d be worried too. And why are they being so gentle now? He’s not glass, he won’t break. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he shrugs, “just had to endure Ten-hyung’s nagging.” He smirks. 

Yeah, he can do this. Just act like he always has.

But he can’t. 

Why are they so hesitant? Why do they look so scared of touching him, of talking to him? He’s still their Haechan.

Cause he’s not the same. No matter how much he acts like it… His sense of smell has gotten better and well, he’s in a room full of alphas and betas, all their scents amalgamating and— and it’s too much. It’s too much to handle. He blinks his eyes to try and fight the haze creeping up on him, threatening to take him under. Climbing and climbing like a rollercoaster.

And then, through the sea of people, he sees _him_. Bright eyes meet his, wide-eyed and hopeful.

Mark.

His best friend looks away and he feels the pang ricochet in his stomach like a fell swoop. An arm wraps around his waist and he’s being led away from the room by plants and rain clouds.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck lays in between Taeyong and Ten, squished in on either side at his request. He thinks Taeyong might be falling off, but he’s too sad to feel bad about making them cuddle him on the tiny bed. He’d cried when they returned to the dorms even though he doesn’t cry often, he couldn’t help the tears that forced their way out of him. He knows he should probably feel embarrassed letting his hyungs see him like that, but his tears made something in Taeyong come on, like a switch being flipped. He cradled him in his arms and wiped his tears away and allowed Donghyuck to scent him all he wanted, all while Ten watched with a small smile on his lips.

And now here they lay. Tears long gone, sniffles stay. He sighs and finds Ten’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He thinks he sees the older omega smile in his peripheral.

“Ten-hyung… will you teach me how to be a good omega?” _I don’t want to cause any trouble in the pack_.

“Sure thing, kitten,” Ten squeezes his hand and kisses his temple gently. He doesn’t mention the fact that he’s far from what people would consider a ‘good’ omega, but if he can instill his ‘radical’ mannerisms and thoughts in Donghyuck, then he will have done the right thing. “I’ll do my best, but it’s time to rest now. We leave early tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, hyungs _._ ” Donghyuck curls onto his side, facing Taeyong, and closes his eyes. He hears the couple exchange ‘I love you’s as he’s dozing off.

…

“My pants shrinked,” Donghyuck says, trying to get his favorite pair of skinny jeans on. He’s got his fingers hooked in the belt loops, but no matter how much hopping and tugging he does, they do not come up over the gradual curve of his thighs and hips.

Ten watches him from where he’s lounging out on his bed, playing with his phone. He’s supposed to be helping him pack for their one-month getaway. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You’re gonna have to say goodbye to all your favorite jeans, kitten. Us, omegas, are cursed with a little more plush and a little more curves.”

“What?! But these were limited edition pants! You’re telling me none of these are gonna fit anymore cause of my hips?!”

Ten shrugs, “Sorry, kitten.”

“This is ridiculous—” Donghyuck grumbles taking out all the jeans in his closet and throwing them out on his bed beside his open suitcase—“Am I really gonna have to wear sweatpants the entire time?”

“You can always buy more. Better yet, figure out your new measurements and get the pack to buy you some.” Ten’s still swiping away at his phone as Donghyuck removes his jeans and tosses them onto the pile on his bed.

“I can’t even talk to them without feeling like I’m gonna pass out,” Donghyuck sighs and tries on a pair of distressed shorts. At least _these_ still fit.

“You just need to get used to their scents.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Nesting.”

“Nesting? Like in the movies? I thought omegas didn’t actually do that.”

Ten looks up from his phone then, “Kitten, didn’t your mother ever nest?”

“No, hyung. I have two alpha parents. I was raised to be an alpha and I grew up around alphas my entire life. I’m supposed to be an alpha. I have no idea how to be an omega or what omegas do or how they think,” Donghyuck sighs and takes off his pajama shirt, tossing it aside. “This is the worst thing to ever happen to me. My jeans don’t fit and my nipples hurt for some reason and I can’t even talk to my packmates.”

Ten frowns and sits up. “Sore nipples are what you get after heat. Don’t worry, it’ll go away, but you can always take some pain medication.” Donghyuck shakes his head and pulls on an oversized white shirt. “How about we go over to my room? I might have some jeans that fit you.” Ten slides off the bed.

“Sure. Do we need a driver?”

“Nope. WayV’s dorms are just upstairs.”

“Wait, really?”

Ten quirks a brow, stepping out of the room. “Yeah, didn’t you know?”

Donghyuck follows behind him. “No. I thought you guys were in a separate building like Dream.”

The rest of the dorm is quiet as everyone else packs, but Jaehyun and Doyoung are sitting out in the living room with their suitcases by the door. They greet them as they pass them up, like nothing, like normal. Donghyuck wishes things were that simple as he follows Ten up to the WayV dorm, which is another surprise. As soon as they’re stepping in the door, they’re greeted by what looks like a warzone. Loud music plays from one of the rooms and the members are yelling and hollering at each other in Mandarin. Somehow Donghyuck gets the feeling he’s suddenly boarded a pirate ship.

“ _Yah!_ I leave for three days and y’all are already trashing the dorm!?”

Sicheng is sitting on the couch of the messy living room, empty ramen cups and soda cans on the coffee table, someone’s sneakers kicked under it. He looks up and smiles in Donghyuck’s direction. “I told them, _gege_.”

Donghyuck smiles back and waves. Ten is fuming beside him and marches past the living room, doesn’t even look in the kitchen. Donghyuck does and he isn’t surprised to see pots on the stove and wrappers on the island counter. He doesn’t know why he gets the sudden urge to clean it all up, but he follows behind Ten. WayV has three alphas, but he can’t really pick out their scents over the stronger smell of beta.

Ten kicks a pair of pants strewn in the hall out of annoyance. “Kun!”

Said beta pokes his head out of what Donghyuck assumes is his room. His hair is wet and hanging in his eyes, a towel around his neck, and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He takes it out when he sees Donghyuck and wipes his mouth with his towel. “Hi! Hello!”

“Kun, what the hell is all this? The dorm is a mess! You’re setting a bad example here. My sweet little dongsaeng is gonna think I’m dirty too,” Ten frowns and gestures back at Donghyuck.

“We were going to clean it all up before we left, but, uh, we kind of slept in and got carried away. You _know_ Yangyang can’t pack on his own yet—” Kun turns his gaze on Donghyuck—“Sorry about the mess. It’s not usually like this. How are you, Haechan? Feeling better?”

Donghyuck shoves his hands in the pockets of his shorts, “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you for asking, hyung.”

“Kun- _ge_! I can’t find my shaver!”

Donghyuck turns around to look at the source of the yelling. One of the newest pack members steps out of his room, walking up to them. He smiles when he sees Ten, but then his eyes land on him and he kind of falters in his steps, a redness creeping up his neck and settling on his cheeks. 

_Weird._

“Yangyang, Kun isn’t your mother,” Ten arches a brow. “Don’t be rude, say hi.”

Yangyang seems to blush some more and bows awkwardly, muttering a hello. Donghyuck arches a brow and chalks it up to his seniority. He’s been in both the pack and the industry longer after all. Kun shakes his head and heads back into his room, muttering something in Mandarin.

Ten wraps an arm around his shoulders and leads Donghyuck away to a different room. “This is me.” This room is a lot more clean compared to the rest of the dorm that he’s seen. Both beds are neatly made and everything is in its place. A painted canvas hangs over one of the beds. Ten walks around the bed to his closet.

“Did you paint that?”

“Hm?” Ten glances away from his closet up at the canvas and back at the jeans he’s picking out. “Yeah.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Thanks.”

So he’s gotta be clean and be good at any creative hobby if he wants to be a good omega. Easy. Taeyong-hyung has gotten onto him enough times that he knows by now how to be tidy and he’s pretty good at making friendship bracelets. Maybe he’ll have to take up drawing too though.

Ten approaches him with a pair of jeans and holds them up against his waist. “Looks like they fit. Want to try them on?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Ten looks up at him and blinks a few times, surprised.

“I’m just curious… We don’t have very compatible personalities, hyung.”

Ten smiles and folds the jeans up in his arms. “Well, cause I’m in charge of you. Taeyongie and I are—” he strides back over to the closet, pulling out a few more pairs—“Tae didn’t say, but the company got onto him for ‘not being able to control’ his pack.” Ten folds the jeans, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

“But hyung isn’t like that.”

“I know. So they asked us to look after you.” Ten picks up the folded pairs and sets them in Donghyuck’s arms, smiling kindly. “Plus it’s nice to not be the only one anymore.”

Donghyuck hugs the pairs to his chest, unsure of what to say. Ten pats his shoulder, “Let’s go finish packing.”

“What about your clothes, hyung?”

“Already taken care of. My roommate is gonna pack some up for me.”

Donghyuck glances at the other neat bed in the room. It smells faintly of alpha. “You trust an alpha to pack your things for you?” And he’s asking cause he’s seen how some of their other packmates have fixed their suitcases. He isn’t innocent of shoveling clothes into his bags either though.

Ten chuckles, “Yeah, no, but I’ve taught Hendery how to properly pack. I know alphas aren’t inherently messy, I mean you know how tidy your Taeyong-hyung is. The problem is that because alphas are raised so leniently, they aren’t taught how to clean up after themselves properly, see.”

“I don’t know about that, hyung. Wouldn’t everyone be taught the same thing then since we don’t even know what we present as?” Donghyuck follows behind Ten as they leave the dorm.

“That’s true, and you’d think that’d be the case, but, sadly, it isn’t. People think they know what you’ll present as based on your personality and your physical traits, you know. Back where I’m from, they had this stupid belief, a simple test that could determine if a pup would turn out to be an omega or an alpha. They would hold the pup up by the scruff of their neck. If they struggled, they would be an alpha, if they didn’t, they’d be an omega. Crazy, huh?”

“They actually did that?”

“Yeah, I think it’s stupid. I mean that’s completely disregarding betas.” Donghyuck hums and Ten sighs, shaking his head. “Anyway, enough of that. We’ve got other things to worry about, hm?”

He nods. He has a lot to learn from his Ten-hyung.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The place they’re given for their break is, in one word: huge.

Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ever seen or even heard of houses as big as the one they’re supposed to stay in. He’s sure it doesn’t even qualify as a mansion. It’s like the mother building of all the little dorm buildings they get. They were given a tour of the place, and while he can’t remember how many rooms and bathrooms there are in total, he does remember that there’s a huge backyard, a pool, a bonfire pit, a grill, and multiple 82-inch TVs. 

The sheer size of the building is daunting and even though there’s enough rooms for everyone to get their own. He hears that many of the members decide to have roommates, but he can’t really recall who’s sleeping with who. He spends the rest of that first day unpacking in his own room up on the second floor. It has a window overlooking the backyard and he sat there for a while after dinner, watching the sun disappear from the sky, leaving behind purple, red, and orange. He felt like a prince almost.

His bed is comfy, soft mattress, plush pillows, bigger than his bed back at the dorms. It’s nearly perfect. Yet he still finds himself twisting and turning. He sighs, rolling onto his back.

_What’s wrong with me?_

He stares up at the ceiling and glances around the room, the closet, the vanity, the window, the nightstand. It’s all bare in its luxurious modern design. It all feels so empty… Something’s missing… He feels lonely… He’s never felt like that before. He grabs his phone for the time. It isn’t too late, maybe Ten and Taeyong are still awake. He feels bad for going to bother them but he wants to not be alone and he has no one else to turn to.

His feet don’t make a sound as he sneaks out of his room and down the hall to theirs. The lights are dimmed in the building, but he can hear a few of his members are still awake, Johnny and Doyoung’s loud laughter. The master bedroom isn’t far from his and it’s only right that the pack leaders get it, after all. He presses his ear against the door and doesn’t hear anything but a soft tune playing, something jazzy, relaxing.

The door is unlocked and he pokes his head in quietly, slowly. The lamps on the nightstands are switched on, bathing the room in yellow light. And if he felt like a prince before, then he really feels like royalty now, seeing the master bedroom. A wide rug on the polished floor, covering most of it, dark wood wardrobes, a wide bed pressed against the far wall with cream-colored covers, and a curtained balcony, if he had to guess there’s probably glass doors behind the light grey drapes.

Ten is splayed out on the bed on his stomach, doodling on his tablet. Taeyong sits against the headboard with an open book in one hand, his other is resting on the back of his mate’s thigh. They’re both in pajamas but if you switched them into the right outfits, they really would look the part of royalty, of powerful monarchs. And they’re so relaxed, happy and calm. It’s almost intimidating and Donghyuck forgets why he came up to their room for a second, admiring them.

“Kitten—” he meets Ten’s eyes, looking at him with concern—“what are you hiding over there for? You need something?”

He slowly steps into the room, closes the door quietly. “I can’t sleep.”

The concern in Ten’s features softens, but increases on Taeyong’s face. Ten sits up and pats the bed, beckoning him closer. “Nightmares, kitten?”

He shakes his head no and crawls up on the bed with them. He wishes he didn’t feel like such a pup around them, but if he returns to his room now, he knows he’s not gonna get a wink of sleep. “Can I sleep with you guys?” He mumbles, avoiding their eyes. “I don’t… I don’t know why. I just need someone with me while I sleep.”

Ten pats his head and strokes his fingers over his cheeks affectionately. “No shame in that, kitten. It’s just another part of being an omega. You’re gonna get the urge to love everyone in sight, hold ‘em, and squeeze ‘em, and tell ‘em you love ‘em.”

He quirks a brow, meeting Ten’s eyes. “Seriously, hyung?”

Ten nods, very serious, “It’s another quirk of being an omega. You become a cuddle bug.”

He thinks Ten might be joking, but, past him, he sees Taeyong set his book aside on his nightstand and his open arms suddenly look very inviting. Ten smirks. He’s been caught.

“Try it out. You’ll feel a lot better once you do,” Ten chuckles giddily. “Tae, cuddle bug incoming.”

Taeyong smiles as Donghyuck crawls forward and lets him occupy the space between his legs. He leans against his hyung’s chest and smiles when Taeyong’s arms come around him, hugging him loosely, but he still feels so snug against him. He feels a kiss being pressed against the top of his head and satisfaction radiates from his core out, filling all his cells with happiness, relief. He hugs Taeyong’s arms and nuzzles his face against his arm, against a bicep. “Comfy, Hyuckie?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Ten smiles, watching them. “Feels great, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, he’s taken so don’t get _too_ comfortable.”

“Tenie,” Taeyong chides though a smile can be heard in his voice.

Ten giggles breathlessly, “I’m joking.”

Donghyuck smiles. They’re so relaxed with each other. Their bond is so wholesome. He feels so welcome here, like he belongs, like he’s wanted here. 

“Are there any other omega quirks I need to know about, hyung?”

“Yes, and they have to do with your body and your scent. Are you comfortable enough to talk about that stuff in front of your Taeyong-hyung?”

He feels Taeyong squeeze him lightly, “I can leave if you want, Hyuckie.”

And as comfortable as he feels with his hyung, he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to look him in the eyes again if he has this talk with Ten in front of him. “Sorry, hyung,” he mumbles.

Taeyong presses a kiss against the top of his head again and slides off the bed, “No worries.” He rounds the bed, giving Ten a quick peck. “I’m gonna go check on everyone else.”

“Ok,” Ten smiles, watching his mate leave and turns back around once Taeyong has left the room. Donghyuck senses a lot of excitement from the older omega and he remembers what he told him earlier. If presenting as an omega lets him dissipate some of Ten’s loneliness, then he’s kind of glad he turned out like this.

“So what do I need to know, hyung?”

“Well, for one, you need to be more mindful of your body. You know how emotions affect your scent, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, for some reason, omegas gotta worry some more about that, more than alphas do. If you get sad, angry, happy, your scent is gonna let others know, I mean they won’t immediately be like ‘Hey! Haechan is sad!’ It’ll be more like ‘Something’s telling me to talk to Haechan.’ You know?”

“So you’re telling me my scent will trick them into doing whatever I ask?”

Ten smirks, “Precisely. How do you think I have everyone wrapped around my fingers?”

“Woah…”

“That’s why if you learn how to control your emotions, you’ll be able to have everyone at your feet too. It works best on the alphas, you’ll have to try a little harder with the betas. Them being neutral and all, they’re not as easily swayed.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with that, hyung.”

“Well, I’ve had to get familiar with my body as quickly as I could,” Ten says softly, there’s a gleam in his eyes, nostalgia. Donghyuck can tell anything he asks right now, he’ll be given a straight answer, no holds barred.

“Did you present before your debut?”

“No, just after. Right before 127 debuted. While I filmed for Hit The Stage.”

His hyung is a late bloomer too?! Donghyuck can’t help bringing a pillow close to hug on his lap, watching Ten’s forlorn expression.

“I was such a pain in the ass to the company that they decided from then on out to only allow betas and alphas into the group. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for the opportunities I was given and I wouldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for the company, but they’ve really got to work on who they hire as their—” he makes apostrophes with his fingers—“omega specialists. They put me on so many combinations of suppressants and blockers and contraceptives. I suffered the effects of heat for nearly an entire month. It was hell.”

He doesn’t remember seeing Ten very often back in those days. He was preparing for his own debut, after all, but he does remember watching Hit The Stage with Mark. He remembers thinking, _this_ is the dancing prodigy of NCT?

“Your dancing on that show _was_ kind of basic, hyung, not gonna lie…”

“You noticed, huh?” Ten smiles, genuinely smiles. “Yeah, I could’ve done better if it weren’t for all the medication battling it out with my new hormones. I definitely could’ve won, that’s all I’m saying.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, Taeyongie was given the role of pack leader. The company wasn’t gonna force us all to actually form one, but we did. It was tough on him. He could lead us as best as he could, but that isn’t enough, you know. If it weren’t for his huge heart, we probably wouldn’t even be as connected as we are, you know?” Ten shakes his head. “I’m getting carried away. Luckily, you have me instead of some old alpha who thinks they know your body better than you do. So, you can use your scent to your advantage, but at the same time, it can be easy to be manipulated by scents especially if you’re near your heat or just out of it. That’s why you can’t be near any of your packmates without feeling like you’re gonna pass out.”

“How often do heats come?”

“About once every two months. You’ll get a heat at least six times in a year, but if you miss a heat just after having sex, you’re gonna wanna check up with a doctor and maybe get some morning-after pills. And listen, between you and me, you don’t wanna let just anyone help you through a heat. You’re both gonna lose your minds and might end up doing something you’ll regret, understand?”

Donghyuck nods and tries to fight the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He sure as hell isn’t asking anyone to help him.

“I mean you can always go through a heat alone, but a lot of omegas choose not to, especially if they’ve got a close ‘friend’ to help them through it. Which leads to my second point: slick. Sometimes, like randomly, out of nowhere, you’re gonna feel like you just peed your pants through your ass. It’s not pee. It’s slick. You know what slick is, right? I don’t have to explain that to you?”

“I know what that is, hyung,” he rolls his eyes. He’s beginning to regret coming over here, but he was gonna have to learn all this eventually.

“Good. So you might leak a little omega juice every once in a while—”

“Omega juice?!”

“—But that’s completely normal, nothing to worry about. Unless you see something that you like or have inappropriate thoughts, then you might have to go and change your pants, which I’m going to warn you about. Alphas aren’t able to smell slick if you’re leaking like normal, you know, but if you start down the horny path, they _will_ be able to smell you if you’re leaking too much. And, unfortunately, depending on what kind of alphas you’re around, it could be dangerous. Fortunately, all the members of our pack are well-mannered and good people, you’re safe around them.”

Well, he wasn’t safe around them nearly two days ago while he was in heat. He wonders if he should bring that up.

“What about what happened the other day?”

“Producing a little slick and going into heat are two completely different things, kitten. A little slick won’t bring out their instincts, but heat will.”

“Well is there anything I can do to stop from… leaking?”

“Underwear liners. That’s all we got.” Donghyuck frowns and Ten chuckles, “Yeah, I know, but there is medicine you can take if you don’t produce enough slick.”

“Ew. I really didn’t need to know that.”

Ten laughs at his disgusted expression. Being an omega is complicated… It’s a lot to remember and keep in mind and while he’s sure he can keep track of himself, he isn’t sure why he gets an uneasy feeling.

“So… nesting? How do you do that?”

“Ooh, my favorite subject,” Ten smiles wide, so wide that Donghyuck definitely regrets asking. “The first thing you gotta know about nesting is the why. Nesting is usually reserved for omegas who are pregnant or planning to get pregnant. It’s a safe space that you create for yourself and for any future pups. But nesting can also be used as a coping mechanism. Say you’re under a lot of stress, your nest is your comfort zone.”

“You make a literal nest… like with twigs and leaves? That sounds painful, hyung.”

Ten deadpans. “No. Look how about I just demonstrate.” The older omega slides off the bed and stands at the end. “First, you need to pick the best spot. You can use a closet or a corner or even make your nest on your bed. See, me, _I_ would piiiiick—” he looks around the room and then walks over to the big shelf beside the door—“this spot right here. It’s out of sight from the door, hidden from intruders, and I’ve got a clear view of everything in the room from here.”

He didn’t anticipate Ten being so tactful. He thinks if he had to build a nest, he’d definitely pick a closet. Small, inconspicuous, hidden away by a door. He could probably make one in the closet of his room. He inches closer to the edge of the bed, watching Ten as he places his hands on his hips. “What do you do next, hyung? Is there a certain way to build a nest?”

“You can build your nest however you like, kitten. I’ll show you the basics. First, you need a good base.” 

He walks over to the bed, nudging him off with a pat on his thigh. Donghyuck slides off, still hugging his pillow, and watches as Ten yanks the duvet off the bed. Ten smiles, humming to himself as he walks back over to his chosen spot, setting the duvet down, spreading it out, and folding the corners in until he has a circular patch.

“You’re gonna want a few blankets if you’re making it on the floor. It’s gotta be comfortable. This is your space.”

Ten walks past him towards the closet and draws out a bunch of articles of clothing, jeans and sweaters and shirts spilling from his arms. Taeyong’s clothes, he realizes.

“You make your nest out of soft things, things you love, things that make you feel safe. But in your case, you can just use your own clothes—” he sets the clothes down on top of the blanket and starts fitting pants after shirts around the blanket till it starts resembling a nest—“there’s no set rules or instructions to this. Just listen to your instincts.” He climbs into the nest, sitting on his heels as he keeps organizing Taeyong’s clothes all around him till the blanket underneath is no longer visible under the assortment of color and fabric. “And done!” He grins and flops onto his side, nuzzling his cheek against a hoodie.

That’s it?

Donghyuck nears and crouches beside the nest, studying the details of Ten’s work. The clothes aren’t very organized in the way they’re put together, but there’s still a pattern. And it all smells like the pack alpha.

“You said I should nest to help me get used to everyone’s scents?”

“Mhm—” Ten smiles, propping his chin up on a hand—“This house is pretty big so you can go about your business, do whatever you like without worrying about passing out or whatever. In the meantime though, you can make a nest. I’m gonna suggest you use your own clothes, stuff that smells like you as the base. Then slowly add in other scents to the nest so your body can get used to them. Do this, and you’ll never have to worry about being in the presence of strong alpha smells ever again.”

“How come?”

“Your body builds resistance to the effects of an alpha’s scent, pheromones, whatever. That’s why I said this is the best pack for us to be in. You build immunity. Start with the betas and work your way up. Once you can handle Johnny-hyung and Lulu’s scents, you’ll be good to go.”

Johnny and Yukhei. That’s easy enough.

“Wait, wouldn’t Taeyong-hyung’s scent be the strongest since he’s the pack alpha?”

“Maybe it would’ve been a week ago—” Ten smirks, pulls down the collar of his nightshirt, revealing his scarred mating mark—“The only time he’ll overpower anyone else now is if he’s nearing his rut or if he gets angry.”

“So basically never?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ten smiles and lets go of his collar, but Donghyuck kind of wanted to look at the mark some more. And then he wonders if he has his thoughts displayed on his forehead or if Ten is a mind reader because he pulls the collar down again and tilts his head to the side for him to get a better view of it. The mark is lighter than Ten’s skin, a few dots connected by lines, the impressions of Taeyong’s bite.

“Did it hurt?”

“No.”

“Do they usually heal that fast?”

“Not unless your wolves really like each other or you have one of the biggest companies in the country backing you and providing you with all kinds of products.”

He remembers when the company announced the couple’s decision to become mates. It was announced after the hyungs’ trip to Ukraine, and he remembers talking about it in passing with his Dream members, but he didn’t care enough to find out anything past the general information. He was preparing for a concert in Tokyo with 127 if he remembers correctly.

“How— Why did—”

Ten chuckles breathlessly in that way he does, “One question at a time, kitten. I’m not going anywhere.”

Donghyuck smiles and sits, “How did you snag the leader of the NCT pack?”

Ten quirks a brow, smirking, “You really asking me that, my little dongsaeng?”

Ok, maybe that was kind of a stupid question. Anyone with working eyes would be able to spot Taeyong’s crush on Ten from miles away. He’s sure even a blind person could see it.

“I kind of liked him too for a little while and when the company told us we were going to work together, well one thing led to another. I got my heat when we were doing promotions in Bangkok and here I am, bonded to that man for as long as I live. We haven’t had much time to be together cause of all the group activities.” Ten frowns slightly.

And then Donghyuck feels kind of bad. They were preparing for various 127 concerts and promotions, and the couple hasn’t been left alone this entire time. He’s been getting in the way.

“Isn’t that kind of terrifying? I mean what if something happens? What if you change your mind?”

“Kitten, let me give you some free advice. In the future, when you’re finally ready to settle down, don’t bond yourself to someone purely out of love, ok? Bonding. Mating. It’s a choice. It’s the pact that you’re gonna choose this one person for as long as you live. You’re gonna choose to make it work with them, because there’s no such thing as a perfect relationship. You’re gonna choose to devote all your time and all your patience to this one person. Emotions are always changing, it’s how we survive in this world, but your choices—you control those. You follow?”

“Yes, hyung.” 

He actually doesn’t totally understand what Ten’s trying to tell him, but he blames that on himself. He’s never been in love. He’s had a few crushes here and there, but nothing solid. And he isn’t gonna start searching now. He’s in his prime and he won’t be hindered by a relationship (besides it’s not like he’s secretly hoping for someone to come and sweep him off his feet, _nooooo_ , not Donghyuck).

“Oh! And if you find yourself a nice beta or alpha to mate with, you better make sure they’re clean.”

“Clean?”

“Yes. Clean. No smoking or drinking. No bad habits. Make sure they brush their teeth and wash up before getting into bed with them cause if they’re all dirty when you mate, you’re gonna end up with an infected bond mark and let me tell you, that’s gonna bite you in the ass _hard_ —” Ten scrunches up his nose and shakes his head—“It’s disgusting.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Ok, hyung. I’ll remember that.”

“Good. Alright, I think that’s all you need to know for now… I can’t remember anything else, but if you have any questions, I’m always here for you, ok, kitten?” Ten stands and steps out of his nest. “Ready for bed?”

Donghyuck decides he can be selfish for just another night. Besides, Ten and Taeyong have a whole month to spend time together. He cuddles up to the older omega in the big ol’ bed. Ten lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling and then he’s pressing his fingers against the mark on the crook of his neck. He wonders for what, but then not five minutes pass and Taeyong comes strolling into the room.

“Bedtime,” Ten says as he reaches to switch off the lamp on his nightstand. Taeyong gets into bed and switches off his lamp too. Donghyuck blinks his eyes in the dark, turns his head towards where the ceiling is supposed to be. He hears the bed creak lightly and the shift of the sheets as the couple gets comfortable. Ten wraps around his back again and Taeyong lets him cuddle into his chest. He’s safe.

“Goodnight, Taeyong-hyung, Ten-hyung.”

“Goodnight, Kitten.”

“Goodnight, Hyuckie.”

… 

A few days pass in which Donghyuck spends sneaking around the house, acquainting himself with all the nooks and crannies, finding spots where he can be all by his lonesome, avoiding everyone else, well everyone except Taeyong and Ten. He’s begun building his nest in his closet, the perfect pile of his clothes, a little mound with a space indented in the middle for him to lay down and relax. He’s spent the last three nights there in his closet and he’s come to understand what Ten meant by the nest being his space. He doesn’t really want anyone anywhere near his closet.

Ten gets onto him for becoming a hermit, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to start talking with his members. And then when he finally works himself up to enter society again, his mind decides to remind him that he hasn’t talked to his parents since his birthday. His two alpha parents… Couples like his parents are a relic of the old world, the world before humans gained secondary genders, but the notion is built upon the belief that two alphas coupling will produce offspring that are supposed to be genetically better than their ancestors, that the lineage will be enriched, will become better.

They put a lot of effort into him, raised him to be confident and strong and assertive. Allowed him to pursue many hobbies and activities as he grew—taekwondo, ballet, soccer, piano, choir, and all before he even decided to pursue his dream of singing and performing on a stage, all before he decided he wanted to become an idol. They were supportive and proud of him all the way through. And now he’s become exactly the opposite of what they were hoping for, the burden feels heavier knowing he has younger siblings that are looking up to him.

He hasn’t talked to them since his birthday, but he’s sure they’ve seen the company’s announcement of the pack’s month-long retreat… and right after his birthday too… It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that something must’ve happened. He’s sure everyone who’s seen the announcement will be speculating on his presentation, and it isn’t public knowledge that he was born of two alphas, so maybe his fans won’t be too shocked to find out he’s an omega. But his parents… 

He’s avoiding his phone completely. It’s been buried under candy wrappers in the drawer of his nightstand since that first night. He is completely isolated. He is the night. He is Batman—

“Kitten, what are you doing?”

Donghyuck whips around, clutching his baggie of chocolates to his chest. He sighs, seeing Ten. “ _Hyung_ , you scared me.”

“What are you doing?” Ten comes near, sitting beside him at the edge of the pool. “It’s nearly 3 in the morning.”

“Well, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep, hyung?”

“No, I got the feeling I should come out here,” Ten crosses his arms over his chest, pulling his robe tighter around himself. “You ok?”

“Yeah—” he kicks his feet lightly in the illuminated blue water—“just chilling. Want a chocolate?”

Ten narrows his eyes at him, but still takes a chocolate from the baggie offered. They sit in silence a while, watching the small waves in the pool, the few stars dotting the night sky.

“So.”

Donghyuck glances at Ten out of his peripheral, “So?”

“You still haven’t worked up the guts to talk to anyone else. Why?”

“I’m just… trying to psych myself up, you know. I’m nervous.”

“You? NCT’s Haechan? You’re nervous?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I’m human too, hyung.”

“Uh-huh. Well, work up the nerves already. Everybody keeps asking for you.”

“Everybody?”

“Yes. I can’t even enjoy a little quiet time with my honey bubu cause they keep coming to me, asking when they’ll get to see you, or talk to you, and why you won’t answer your phone.”

Donghyuck grimaces, “Honey bubu?”

“Don’t change the subject, kitten. Why are you nervous?”

Donghyuck shrugs, keeps from looking at the older omega in case he reads his mind again. He pops another chocolate into his mouth.

“Come on—” Ten bumps his shoulder against his—“I’ve been talking this whole time, laying my heart out. I don’t even know how you feel or what you’re thinking. Honestly, I’m kind of worried.”

He doesn’t know how to explain to his hyung how upset he is with himself, or how confused he is, in general. He doesn’t even know how to feel or what to think. So he opts for Ten’s advice again.

“Ten-hyung.”

“Hm?” He sees Ten shift in his peripheral, turning his head to look at him.

“How did you feel when you presented?”

Ten hums and glances up at the sky. “Happy… and upset… It’s not easy being an omega. I mean I know alphas only have to worry about accidentally popping a boner or keeping track of when they’re going into rut. But then I learned how to live with my body, you know, and I’m happy.”

“How did… everyone else react?”

“Fine. I mean, I don’t think they were surprised very much, but still, there was a lot to get used to. I’ve always been close with Johnny-hyung so getting used to all the alpha smell was pretty easy.”

And then Donghyuck thinks about how lonely Ten must have been. The only omega in a pack that was constantly growing.

“I only had my parents to talk to, and Taeil-hyung. He helped me a lot back then and we’ve always been close, even when we were still rookies,” Ten smiles. “You’re close with him too, right?”

“Yeah…” He smiles, staring down at his feet, refracting in the pool. He misses talking to his friend, misses messing with him, and stealing pecks from his cheeks. “Can I ask something else?”

“Sure.”

“How did your parents react?”

“Like normal I guess. They were happy and worried, so worried.” Ten chuckles. “They wanted me to leave the group. They weren’t really comfortable with my being alone with a bunch of alphas and betas, but I explained to them what kinds of people I was surrounded by, and they calmed down. My sister— dongsaeng is an alpha so you can probably guess how worried they were.”

“Do they still worry about you?”

“Nah. They’ve met my honey bubu and some of our packmates. They know I’m safe.”

He wonders—hopes—his parents will react in the same way. Maybe not so worried, but accepting. Ten glances at him, studies his expression for a moment, and looks away again.

“I understand you might be afraid of how everyone else will react, but I don’t think you should worry too much. Yeah, it’s gonna be awkward at first but everything will settle itself. The only thing you need to do is take the first step.”

“I know, hyung… That’s not what I’m worried about, well, not completely… My parents were expecting to get an alpha and I’ve been living with that mindset for as long as I can remember… I feel like I’ve betrayed them somehow—became the one thing I wasn’t supposed to be. And- And I’m not even good at being an omega, you know? I mean, I don’t act as _tough_ or _macho_ as everyone else, but I’m not… I’m not you.”

Ten doesn’t say much of anything about that, doesn’t react. He only lays down. Donghyuck glances at him for a moment and then lays down too. It’s uncomfortable. The cement digs into his scalp and every jut of his body where it meets the surface, but it’s worth it for the view above. A blank expanse, dotted in white here and there, half of the moon is visible too.

He spills.

“I don’t know. All of this is just stupid. It’s so stupid. I don’t even know what to do. I know you told me what I’m supposed to do and what to expect, but saying it and then actually going through it are two different things. Should I act more… omega-ish now? Do I have to rework the relationships I have with everyone else? Do I have to set new boundaries? What _is_ acting like an omega anyway? Should I show more interest in omega-ish things? Do I have to stop playing video games and start practicing how to do makeup?” 

He sighs loudly and reaches his hands up for the sky, spreads his fingers out, tracing the shape of them and the veins that rise over the bone and the indents where his knuckles sit beneath his skin. 

“I’m so confused, hyung… and I feel kind of bad unloading this all on you. I mean… we’re not even _that_ close and the company just made you take care of me—” he chuckles half-heartedly—“I know if I were you, I wouldn’t enjoy having to watch over a confused baby omega…” He lowers his hands till they rest curled on his chest.

“Come here, kitten,” Ten says softly, lays out his left arm. And he’s not about to refuse some cuddles. He scoots closer until he’s pressed into his side, laying his head on Ten’s shoulder and resting one of his arms over his navel. He smells faintly of the pack alpha. He curls up when Ten’s arm hugs him over his shoulders.

“There’s no straight-cut answer to all your wondering, you know…”

“I wish there was,” he mutters. He senses more than sees Ten smile.

“We all do, but I know for sure the best path for you to take is to just be yourself.”

“Seriously, hyung?”

“Dead serious. Be true to yourself, that’s all you need to do. There’s no right way to be an omega or a certain way you should act, despite popular belief. Just be you, kitten.”

He didn’t really expect that answer from him, but he has no one else’s advice to follow and he admires Ten deeply, even if he doesn’t outwardly show it like everyone else. It wouldn’t hurt to try it out.

“I haven’t told my parents yet…”

“I kind of figured… You should talk to them. You can’t hide forever.”

“I will… if your _honey bubu_ makes breakfast for me later.”

“That can be arranged.”

Ten’s fingers find their way in his hair, scratching his scalp soothingly. He finds himself purring before he can stop it, and wonders if it’d be ok to scent the older. And for the second time, he wonders if he really is projecting all of his thoughts at Ten because he pulls him in close until his nose is pressed to his scent gland. He inhales deeply, letting the rain sink into every cell in his lungs, letting his hands clutch to the fluff of his robe. 

“What do I do about everyone else?” He asks softly, when all his worries dissipate into determination spear-headed by Ten’s scent and comforting aura.

“Raid their clothes, add to your nest, conquer them one by one, kitten.”

“All 18 of them?”

“Every single one. I’ll give you a list in order of difficulty. Some people’s pheromones are just naturally stronger than other’s. And if you can’t handle it, you come to me or Taeyong, ok?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Good.”

He feels Ten’s lips brush against the top of his head and smiles. “If things don’t go well with my parents, you and Taeyong-hyung are contractually obligated to be my new guardians.”

“I remember signing no such thing.”

“You did when you agreed to watch over me.” Donghyuck sits up, pulling away from Ten to smirk down at him. 

Ten only smiles fondly and shakes his head, rolling his eyes. He reaches up to pat his cheek and sits up. 

Things are going to be ok.

…

“Well.”

“How’d it go?”

Donghyuck stutters, stepping out of his closet, away from the sanctuary of his nest. He kind of forgot that Taeyong and Ten were waiting just outside. He tries to discreetly thumb away at the tears sticking to his wet lashes and only looks up when he’s sure no stray tears will try making their escape down his cheeks. “Great,” he smiles. “It went great.”

His parents were surprised to find out the news, but they remained supportive. Apparently, it’s not hidden knowledge that the lives omegas lead are hard, which is a bit of an understatement. They had a lot of questions and he answered the best he could. They weren’t even worried about his well-being in the group, trusting him to be able to take care of himself (of course, it could also be because he’s in favor of the pack alpha and under the care of him and his mate). The smile on his face grows with this knowledge and it’s reflected on the faces of his hyungs _._

“I’m so happy for you, Hyuckie,” Taeyong opens his arms and Donghyuck rushes forward, latching himself to the older. He hugs him close, makes him feel secure.

Beside them, Ten smiles proudly. “See, told you it’d be alright—” he taps on his phone and then shoves it in his pocket, Donghyuck’s phone vibrates—“There. I sent you the list.”

Donghyuck sits up in Taeyong’s lap and holds up his phone, thumbing at the display until Ten’s message is displayed. The list sprawls and he feels the weight of Taeyong’s jaw on his shoulder. “This isn’t everyone?”

“Some members' pheromones are at about the same level, so I didn’t include them, but you’re welcome to go ahead and stake your claim on their clothes,” Ten smirks. “It’s been nearly a week so those hampers will be ready for you.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose at the thought, but his omega giggles like a maniac. “Did _you_ do that, hyung?”

“Of course not. I borrowed a lot of Johnny’s clothes and locked myself up in my room until I was used to it. Don’t look at me like that, Tae.”

Donghyuck side-eyes the alpha and snickers at his thinly-veiled jealousy, eyebrows quirked in a glare, lips set in a near-pout. He pats Taeyong’s arm comfortingly and slides out of his lap. “I’m ready for my promised breakfast.”

“Then let’s go.” Ten tugs Taeyong to his feet, and the two follow behind Donghyuck as he practically skips to the door. Stepping out, they start on down the hall to the stairs.

“Hey! Ten- _ge_! Taeyong-hyung!”

They all look back to see the maknae of WayV jogging towards them from the other end of the hall.

“ _Xiao_ Yang,” Taeyong waves.

“What’d you do now, Yangyang?” Ten crosses his arms. “I can’t protect you from Xiaojun and Kun all the time.”

“I’m staaaaaarving! And only Taeyong-hyung’s skills can satisfy my needs!” Yangyang whines, hugging onto Taeyong’s arm, until he sees Donghyuck standing just behind the couple. He immediately lets go and stands straighter, attempting nonchalance.

Donghyuck quirks a brow. The kid was being really clingy with the pack leaders. He wonders how close the pack has grown with the newest members. He wonders how much he’s missed.

Yangyang bows at nearly a 90-degree angle. “Good morning, Donghyuck-hyung. I’m glad to see y-you’re doing better.” His Korean is a little broken, but it passes.

_Wait. Hyung?!_

“You can call me Hyuck or Haechan if you want. No need for all of that, we’re same-age friends. 00’ line, right?” He smiles. There’s something about him… He gets the feeling this kid might be older than him.

Yangyang’s cheeks grow pink. “Y… Yeah, but we’re—”

“What month are you? I’m pretty sure I should be calling you hyung if anything.”

“October.”

“June—” he has to pause to count the months and then smirks—“I get the feeling we’re gonna be good friends, you and me.” Yangyang, in turn, smiles, it’s a little nervous, but Donghyuck recognizes mischief in his eyes. 

Ten holds out an arm between them before they can get closer to each other. “Not yet. You’re still recovering, kitten.” 

Then the air becomes tense, well, Donghyuck wouldn’t call it tense, but it is charged with all the knowledge they weren’t acknowledging, like the fact that he’s a newly presented omega, and the fact that Yangyang is a young alpha, beginning to go through his prime years, regardless of their new, weird connection.

Taeyong claps his hands softly with a sweet smile, dissipating the atmosphere with a simple gesture. “Let’s get some breakfast going then, hm?” The pack alpha rests a hand over the nape of Yangyang’s neck, leading him ahead to the stairs. Ten hooks his arm with his, stopping him from following right behind the two alphas. He looks up at him questioningly, but the older waits until the other two are out of earshot.

“If you can get through the list before lunch, you can go and mess with everyone as much as you like, ok? Before then, don’t even try it.” Ten smiles and pinches his cheek.

“Alright, I got it, I got it,” Donghyuck pulls away from him and rubs at his abused cheek before running ahead of the older omega.

Everyone is surprised to see him at the breakfast table. And for a minute, they straight up hesitate to even come near him especially since Taeyong is standing close by, in front of the stove with a spatula in hand. Until Ten looks over at them, eyebrow arched. “Are you all gonna come in and sit or stay there like a bunch of monkeys?”

They slowly come filing in, taking up seats on the long table. Taeil, after making eye contact with Ten for the ok, makes his way over to sit beside Donghyuck.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck squeals, hugging onto Taeil’s arm.

Taeil grins and lets him koala hug him as long as he likes. “Hi. We missed you.”

Donghyuck grins and nuzzles his cheek against Taeil’s arm, “I missed you too.” His favorite hyung was towards the top of his list, one of the easiest for him to get used to. 

_Yeah, he can do this!_

The rest of the pack is sitting around the table in various states of consciousness and while none are outwardly staring at him, he’s glad that they’re all going about their own business. It’s like normal—for real this time. “Hyungie, where’s your room?”

“Hm? I’m sharing a room with Johnny.”

“Oooh,” Donghyuck grins, he knows about his hyung’s crush on the American alpha, though he has a hard time showing it. And if the way Johnny acts around him is any indicator, then his crush might be reciprocated.

Taeil smiles and avoids Donghyuck’s teasing by serving himself food from the platters Taeyong sets out on the table. Donghyuck serves himself too and chats with his hyung for a bit until Ten joins the conversation, joking around with Taeil. They’re distracted. Everyone at the table is. This is his opportunity. He inhales the rest of his food and slips away from the kitchen. He has a general idea of where everyone is staying and starts towards the rooms, slipping in one door after the other, collecting one article of clothing from each hamper he finds. 

The omega in him grows happier and happier the more clothes he picks up, until he’s got a heaping pile in his arms of all the pack’s scents. He chuckles and sneaks his way back up the stairs to add them to his nest. He doesn’t notice the trail of socks he’s leaving behind.

  
  


All the monkeys sitting around the breakfast table jump and startle when they hear a door slam upstairs. They exchange glances amongst themselves, their conversations coming to a standstill as they glance between the leaders of the pack. Ten is as cool as a cucumber as per usual. He holds out his bowl.

“Baby, give me some more rice, please.”

Hendery, sitting across from Ten, grabs the bowl and passes it to Taeyong so he doesn’t have to reach over him. Taeyong takes it, scoops out more fluffy white rice from their industrial cooker into the bowl, and passes it back with Hendery’s help.

“Thank you!” Ten smiles wide and digs in. Everyone’s still as silent, looking at the couple expectantly.

Johnny breaches the silence after a few nudges in the ribs from both Mark and Jungwoo. “So, we’re all just wondering what all that was about? Are we allowed to interact with him now?”

Taeyong seats himself in Donghyuck’s seat, leaning back to let one of his arms rest on the back of Ten’s chair. Ten sits up in his seat when he does, sweeping his eyes over the members at the table. It’s a really long table, but the kitchen is big too. It doesn’t feel crowded at all.

Ten sets his chopsticks down and interlaces his hands to rest his chin on them. “You may all interact with him, but not at the same time. Not yet. He needs to get used to your scents, otherwise, his body will force him into another heat. I’m sure you all wouldn’t like a repeat of last week’s events—” the small smile on Taeyong’s lips falls as his features contort into something grim and merciless, challenging any of them to mess with his newly-presented baby, Ten smirks and eases one of his hands onto his mate’s thigh—“If he starts feeling unwell while with any of you, call me or Taeyong. If we’re not close enough, call on Taeil-hyung or Kun or Doyoung or Winwin. If they’re not close enough, call on Xiaojun, Jaemin, or Chenle.”

The betas glance at each other and then back at Ten. Chenle raises his hand high, “Ten-hyung, what should we do if there _is_ an emergency we have to help with?”

“Excellent question, Lele! All you have to do is help Haechanie get somewhere with clear air until either your Taeyong-hyung or I can get there. Other than that, everything else is fine. I will warn you all though, we all already know our Haechanie is very comfortable with skinship. He may be a little more cuddly since he’s just recently presented, and I’m asking you all to bear with him and let him cling as much as he wants for the time being. Everyone understand?”

There’s a chorus of ‘yeah’ and ‘yes, hyung’ and ‘yes, gege’ and Ten nods, picking up his chopsticks again to continue eating, essentially ending the impromptu meeting.

Taeyong runs a hand over Ten’s back, stroking lightly before standing, picking up the plates of those nearest and taking them over to the sink. And with that, the members start dispersing going their separate ways in the house. Ten stays seated at the table, smiling when his mate pauses setting dishes in the washer to serve him a cup of coffee.

Johnny watches the duo before inspecting his nails, picking at a loose cuticle. Ten glances at him over the rim of his mug and then sets it down. They stare at each other for a moment before Taeyong speaks up, washing a pan with his back to them.

“What’s the matter?”

Johnny glances over at the leader and runs a hand through his hair, smiling some. “Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky our pack is to have you two.”

“Of how lucky Donghyuck is?”

“Always cutting right to the point, hm, Tyong?” Johnny chuckles and rests his cheek against his fist leaning on the table.

“Why do you bring it up? Are you worried about our kitten?” Ten asks, rising from his seat to occupy the one next to his best friend’s.

“I guess I am—” Johnny shrugs—“It was different with you.”

“And?” Taeyong sets the pan aside to dry and shuts off the faucet, patting his hands dry against a kitchen towel.

“I mean, Ten and Hyuckie are similar but they’re still different. I’m worried he’ll get himself into a… bad situation. He’s just as mischievous as Ten is, but he’s not as slippery. That’s like comparing a grown cat to, well, a kitten.”

Ten hides his smirk behind his coffee mug as Taeyong strides over, settling down in the seat opposite Johnny. The latter arches a brow meeting the leader’s gaze. Taeyong looks away after a moment, sighing and staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s true I can’t control everyone,” he murmurs. “But I trust Donghyuck and I trust everyone else in our pack too. If any of them had ill intentions or tendencies… they wouldn’t be in this pack to begin with.” He meets Johnny’s eyes again, tapping his fingers against the table lightly. “Have a little more faith in our dongsaeng. He may be playful but kittens have claws and teeth too.”

Johnny grins. “Spoken like a true leader—” he raps his knuckles against the table and stands—“well, then, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“Johnny,” Ten calls, stopping him before he can step out of the threshold and into the living room. The alpha glances back. “Wait for Haechanie to come to you. I don’t have to remind you—”

“—Strongest pheromones in the pack, right? Yeah, I got it. Don’t worry.” Johnny smiles, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he walks away.

Taeyong rises from his seat when their friend is out of earshot and rounds the table to come up behind his mate. Ten smiles and leans his head to the side as Taeyong massages his shoulders, sneaking his hands under his shirt to get to his skin. “Mm… you’re worried, aren’t you?” Taeyong doesn’t answer, instead leaning down to press soft kisses to his jaw and neck. “I’ll take that as a yes then… He’ll be fine, Tae.”

“I know he will,” Taeyong whispers, standing up straight. One of his hands unconsciously comes to rest on Ten’s bond mark, matching with his own. He feels the touch against his own neck and shudders all over with the sensation of Ten’s love and warmth radiating in his chest. He still isn’t used to the connection, soul to soul.

“Hyung!”

They both look back as Jaehyun comes jogging up to them. The young alpha blushes when he sees where Taeyong’s hands are and stares for a few seconds before averting his gaze as Taeyong removes them to fix Ten’s shirt.

“What’s the matter, Jae-hyung?” Ten smiles, reaching to grab one of Taeyong’s hands, keeping him from stepping away.

“W-Well, someone’s been going through our clothes. Everyone’s missing a few things from their hampers.” Jaehyun gestures over his shoulder. The couple follows behind him towards the living room where there’s a few socks strewn leading towards the stairs.

“I’m telling you guys it’s a sock goblin!” Renjun cries from his post on the couch. Jisung and Chenle, squished together on a different seat, nod vigorously.

Taeyong cocks a brow, “Everyone’s missing clothes?”

Jaehyun nods as Ten tries not to appear too smiley. His kitten sure gets to work fast.

“What do we do, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, grabbing onto one of Taeyong’s arms.

“Just leave it to me. I’ll find your things. Looks like it was just socks that were taken.”

Yangyang, hiding on the other side of the couch Renjun is on, blushes and doesn’t have the heart to admit that he’s missing a pair of boxers from his dirty clothes. One pair of boxers and nothing else.

…

Inhale after exhale after inhale after exhale.

He thinks he may have passed out a couple of times while locked up in his closet. He followed the list, sniffling one article of clothing after another until he couldn’t tell who’s clothes was who’s, until he gave up and just decided to take gulps of all the scents, beginning to muddle with his. His skin grew hotter, his mouth dry, his head dizzy until the scents weren’t alpha, beta, alpha, alpha, alpha, beta, and so on and so on. The scents became every one of his members, even the newest of them that he wasn’t all that familiar with.

He groans feebly and searches for his phone in his nest until his fingers brush against the cold metal. He holds it up, squinting against the light. It’s afternoon. Messages crowd on the screen and he unlocks it, checking Ten’s messages first.

_“Hey.”_

_“Lunchtime. You comin?”_

_“Taeyong saved you some for when you decide to come down. You’d better come.”_

The messages were sent about half an hour ago. He doesn’t really feel hungry and thumbs through the other messages. Some from Taeil-hyung, some from his Dream members, even Jisung. They must really be worried if they got the maknae to text him too. There’s a few from his parents, encouraging words. He smiles and then stops when he sees a message from Johnny.

_“Hi.”_

_“Hope you’re feeling better! I don’t know what you’re going through but I’m always here cheering you on. No matter what you’ll always be our Haechanie!”_

_“:)”_

And then there’s a meme. A buff-looking teddy bear. He doesn’t understand it or how it’s supposed to be funny, but he’s too emotional to worry about it. He sniffles and tucks his phone away, rolling onto his side and nuzzling his cheek into the fabrics until his nose has caught onto Johnny’s scent. Citrus and caramel. He smells like those American candle shops. He smells like a hyung he can absolutely trust with anything.

The thought occurs to him that he’s really been putting on a weak front in front of the pack for the past almost two weeks. He needs to bounce back and show that he’s better now than he ever has been. To hell with it all! He’s gonna turn his weaknesses into strengths! He gathers the clothes up in his arms, inhaling it all deeply and then smirking when he doesn’t get the weird sensation of his brain trying to shut down. 

_Time to set my plan in action!_

And his plan has him winding up on the living room floor, reclining against the couch and blankets given to him by his packmates. He grins, popping chips into his mouth, spreading his legs out beneath the coffee table, which has been filled with a multitude of snacks and they’re all for him. Jaemin sits right next to him, watching as Chenle plays on the big tv. Renjun was able to hook up his computer and run PUBG on the wide screen. No players are safe from Chenle’s hawk vision and perfect aim.

Jaemin leans his head on his shoulder, their hands are intertwined under the blankets. “You want anything else? We’ve got a few hyungs at our disposal.”

“What else do we have?”

“Everything. Literally anything you can think of.”

“Chocolate fountain?”

“Marshmallows or fruit?” Jaemin grabs his phone off the coffee table.

Donghyuck snorts and laughs, “Wow. I was kidding, but ok—” he looks back at the rest of his friends, scattered around the living room—“Yo, you guys want marshmallow or fruit?”

“For what?” Chenle asks, leaning with his character as he peeks around a building.

Renjun glances over from where he’s laid out on a recliner, “Both.”

Jisung murmurs in amazement as Chenle takes out three people on his own all in one go. Jaemin types away on his phone and then sets it back on the table. “I think Jungwoo-hyung and Doyoung-hyung are gonna bring it.”

Donghyuck hums and lets go of Jaemin’s hand to grab another bag of chips, ripping it open. “Where’s everybody else?”

“You want a specific answer or a general one?”

“Specific. If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t been around so I don’t know anyone’s routines.”

Jaemin chuckles. “Right, right. Well, I’m pretty sure Taeil-hyung is somewhere napping or messing with Winwin-hyung. Taeyong-hyung and Ten-hyung are probably somewhere trying to eat each other’s faces.”

“Ewww, I didn’t need that mental image.”

“You asked me.” Jaemin pokes his cheek and Donghyuck turns his face to kiss his finger, making the other recoil with a grin. “I’m not sure what everyone else is doing. Last I heard our hyungs were bonding with our new WayV hyungs through an exciting relay of games.”

“Games? What kind of games?”

“Wrestling, soccer, charades, rock, paper, scissors, and the exciting game of who can annoy the pack leader the most.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Did anyone win that one?”

“I think Doyoung-hyung did… or I think he was tied with Johnny-hyung.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, he started flirting with Ten-hyung—” Jaemin chuckles at the wide-eyed expression on his friend’s face—“It wasn’t bad though. Just simple stuff like what I do to Renjun.” He smirks when said Chinese boy whips around with a glare.

“Wish I could’ve seen that.”

Jeno comes jogging into the living room and plops himself down on Donghyuck’s left side, jostling his arm, nearly causing it to rain chips.

“Hey!”

“You need to go.”

“What? Why?”

Jeno takes one of the chips from his bag, popping it in his mouth. “Because.”

“Because? That’s not an answer.”

“Jeno, you shouldn’t take things from omegas,” Jaemin scolds.

_From omegas?_

_Omegas?_

_Not from their beloved Haechanie?_

“Because what?” He stamps down the little bit of anger beginning to sprout from Jaemin’s choice of words to focus his attention on what Jeno’s saying.

“Because _your_ best friend is being all sad and whining to whoever will listen. He was going to come to me, but I ran here as fast as I could. I think Lucas-hyung is taking the heat for me. You gotta talk to him. All he talks about is you and about how he feels and blah!” Jeno shakes his head with a grimace and reaches to grab one of the sodas off the table but Jaemin smacks his hand before he can.

Mark. Of course. He completely forgot about him. Well, he didn’t completely forget. He just forgot to think about him. Knowing Mark, he’s probably yapping Lucas’ ear off. And even though he knows his hyung has a high tolerance of others, he’s sure even listening to Mark can become annoying. He knows that fact very well.

He sighs and stands, letting his blankets fall from his shoulders and brushing his hands off on his sweats. “Alright. Where is that loser?”

“What about your chocolate fountain?”

“You guys enjoy it for me.”

“Chocolate fountain?” Jeno cocks his head to the side. He really does look like a damn Samoyed sometimes.

He snaps his fingers in front of his face, “Focus, pup. Where’s Mark?”

“Uh, outside, I think. Lucas-hyung was gonna swim with Johnny-hyung so he’s probably with them.”

“Thank you. Before I go, does anyone know where that German boy is?”

Chenle and Jisung simultaneously cheer as the former wins the match.

“German boy?” Jaemin asks.

Renjun glances over, “He’s talking about Yangyang. He’s probably in his room. We added him to the group chat so you can ask.”

“Thank you, Renjunieeee.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his phone. Donghyuck walks off with a spring in his step. He smiles, picking his way through the house until he’s found Yangyang’s room. He knocks softly.

“Yeah?” He asks in Mandarin from within.

“Hi! Can I come in? It’s Haechan.” He hears a clatter from inside, something falling over and then a heavy thud. Yangyang appears in the doorway, leaning on it cooly, hair dishevelled. “Hi!”

“H-Hey, what’s up?”

“I was gonna go out and have a dip in the pool with Xuxi-hyung and Johnny-hyung, but I kind of forgot my swim trunks at the dorms. We’re about the same size, so I was wondering if you had an extra pair I could borrow?”

“S-Swim trunks?”

“Mhm. For swimming.” He flaps his arms over his head like he’s swimming. Yangyang blinks once and then laughs.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I have some.”

He looks like he’s really confused about why he’d come to him and honestly, Donghyuck, himself, isn’t sure why, but he is always one to follow his gut. Yangyang turns back into his room and vaults over his bed to get to his suitcase, probably lying open on the other side. He rummages through and returns with purple shorts with green dinosaurs printed on them, holding them out.

Donghyuck smiles and takes them, holding them against his hips. “Just as I thought. Thanks, Yangyangie—” he lets one of his hands rest on his shoulder and squeezes—“You should join us.”

Yangyang blushes pink and grins, “Yeah, sure.”

Donghyuck leaves with a wave of his fingers and a coquettish smile over his shoulder. He doesn’t get to see Yangyang’s reaction as he books it to his room to change. He lets a towel hang over his shoulders and makes his way downstairs in the trunks and a tank top. His flip flops smacking against the hardwood floor until he’s out in the sun. As expected, Lucas and Johnny are playing in the pool when he gets there. Mark is sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water.

“Yo!”

Johnny and Lucas look over and grin wide. Mark looks over and nearly jumps out of his skin, eyes wide.

“Miss me, boys?”

Johnny pushes Lucas under the water and dives for the edge, hefting himself up out of the pool to run up to him. “HAECHANIEEEE!!”

Donghyuck smiles wide and hops up and down and straight into Johnny’s arms, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist. Johnny grins and wraps him up in his signature warm bear hug, even though he’s dripping wet from the pool.

“Hyung!”

“Mm, mm, mm!” Johnny hums. “How are you, baby bear? You smell great. You look great!” He grins, setting him down gently.

“Good. I’m good. Ten-hyung helped me a lot.” Donghyuck smiles, wiping the water droplets off himself that they exchanged from their hug.

“Yeah?” Johnny looks him up and down. “You come to join the summer pool fun?”

“Yes!”

Donghyuck shrieks when Johnny cradles him in his arms and then swings him into the pool. The world is turned upside down and then he’s submerged in blue and cool. He breaches the water when he rights himself and gasps for air, lips curved in a smile.

“Hyung! Me too! Me too!”

He looks over to see Yukhei trying to convince Johnny to throw him in the pool too. Johnny swats the younger’s arms away. “You’re too big, Xuxi. I’ll break my back! You wanna break your hyung’s back?!”

Yukhei giggles in his deep timbre and hangs onto Johnny’s arm. Johnny does what any sensible person would do. He wraps his arms around Lucas and twists until they’re both toppling over into the waters, causing a huge splash. Donghyuck grins and looks over where Mark is still sitting, still wide-eyed.

“You. Come here.”

Mark arches a brow, standing slowly, muttering, “I’m still your hyung.”

“Act like it then.”

He feels arms over his shoulders and can tell from the skin tone alone that it’s Lucas. He pats the muscular forearms. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, hyung. Thank you for your concern.”

Lucas giggles and hugs him more tightly as Johnny starts splashing water on them. “Xuxi, give him space.”

Donghyuck smiles at his hyung’s concern and then chokes out a laugh as Lucas holds onto him, turning in place to shield him from Johnny’s water assault. He hears another splash and Mark breaches the water a few feet away, wiping the water out of his eyes and running a hand through his hair to get it somewhat presentable looking.

“Hyung! Let’s chicken fight! You and me against Johnny-hyung and Mark.”

Lucas grins and finally lets him go, “Ok!” He sinks into the water, letting him up onto his shoulders. He pats his head when he’s secure and then laughs when Lucas stands. Up here, his feet are the only ones in the water. Mark is also giggling as he struggles to get up on Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny winces when Mark sinks his fingers into him as he finally gets a good grip and hefts himself up. He says something in English that he doesn’t really catch.

And then they’re face to face. Mark has a little height on him thanks to Johnny, but Lucas moves fast in the water even with his added weight.

“First one knocked down wins?” Lucas asks.

“Sure,” Johnny grabs Mark’s shins to keep him steady.

“No, hyung, best out of three!” Mark whines.

“Ok, but you’re carrying me next.”

“What?! I can’t—”

Lucas lets out a cry of excitement and surges forward. Donghyuck crosses his ankles to hang on and they meet their opponents. His hands clasp with Mark’s and he pushes with all his strength. Mark leans back far, the only thing keeping him upright is Johnny.

“Hey! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! We didn’t even say go!”

“You’re gonna lose anyway!” He grins maniacally, pushing against Mark. His best friend pushes back. They’re both leaning forward as they use all their strength. “Why have you been avoiding me?” He grunts.

Mark blinks surprised and looks away, cheeks tinging pink. “I haven’t!”

“Yes, you have! You’re being weird with me. I thought I was your best friend!”’

“It’s not like that!”

“It is! Don’t lie to me! You can’t lie to me, just say you don’t wanna be my friend anymore cause I’m an omega. I’ll find someone else that doesn’t care about things like that!”

“No—”

Donghyuck twists and knocks Mark off-balance, down into the water he goes. Johnny blinks in surprise and chuckles when Mark comes back up, bewildered and rubbing the water out of his eyes, even Lucas is silent, mouth gaping around a grin. Donghyuck rests his chin on top of his hyung’s head, arching a brow down at Mark.

 _Tell me that I’m wrong_.

“I don’t care that you’re an omega! I mean, I do, but… but not like that. You’re my best friend. I just… I’m sorry for being weird about it… I thought things would be different, like completely different.”

“Things _are_ different, hyung.”

“I know, but I still wanna be your friend.” Mark smiles one of his shy small smiles that makes him want to pinch his cheeks and pull.

“ _Fine._ I guess I forgive you,” he slides off Lucas’ shoulders with a grin and wades towards Mark, splashing water at him as he does, which creates a chain reaction and they’re all splashing at each other relentlessly in the pool, until they hear more voices. Donghyuck grins, turning towards the house, Mark is smiling just as big with an arm over his shoulders.

“Haechan!” Doyoung marches up to the edge of the pool, arms on his hips. “I went through all the trouble of getting you that chocolate fountain only for me to find out you didn’t even have any!” His hyung pouts and crouches at the edge of the pool.

He arches a brow and lets go of Mark to wade closer to the edge. “Aw hyung, did you really?” He bats his lashes and smiles sweetly.

Doyoung’s expression melts, becomes lax as the pout and glare are replaced with a smile, “Yes, Haechanie. I did it especially for you.”

“Accept my thanks then, hyung.”

Doyoung screeches as he starts throwing and splashing as much water at him as he can. His hyung scurries to his feet and sprints away from him, out of range of his water attack. He can’t help laughing loudly at him, water soaking his front from head to toe.

“You little—” Doyoung grumbles, trying to wipe his face off with the sagging wet hem of his shirt.

“That isn’t nice, kitten,” Ten comes out of the house in nothing but swim trunks that come to mid-thigh and a loose tank top that doesn’t cover much of anything. Taeyong trails behind him with a silver covered tray held in his hands. “Come out and eat. You didn’t have lunch.”

Donghyuck heaves himself out of the water, with Johnny’s help. Bless him, he was struggling to get his torso out of the water. Maybe he’s gained a little more weight with his curves, he hasn’t checked. Ten wraps him up in a towel as he sits on a lawn chair and Taeyong brings a little table close, setting the tray down. He lifts the cover to reveal a perfect bowl of bibimbap.

“What do you wanna drink? We have tea and lemonade and soda.” Taeyong smiles, petting a hand over his damp hair.

He can’t help the purr of satisfaction from all the affection. “Lemonade, please, hyung.”

Taeyong nods and walks off, back into the house to get him his lemonade. “Feeling better, kitten?” Ten murmurs.

“Way better.”

“Good,” Ten smiles, pats his shoulder, and removes his shirt, tossing it onto the back of the chair before running and leaping into the pool, catching Yukhei and Johnny with the splash.

Donghyuck smiles, watching his hyungs playing in the pool. He eagerly mixes up all the veggies and rice with gochujang and then digs in as his lemonade is brought. He spends the afternoon playing with everyone and falling back into his lovable self, teasing and hugging and living in the moment.

…

_Omega Haechan! Omega Donghyuck! Omega Full Sun!_

If he searches his name, these tags surface immediately, along with very, very few, very rare _Alpha Haechan_. 

He can’t blame his fans for trending the tags, but the sheer amount of people that correctly guessed his presentation is concerning. He asked Ten about it and got a lecture about how sub-gender norms are complete and utter bullshit, which he agreed with and learned a lot from, especially the development of those norms in Thailand, but it all left him with an odd feeling.

He isn’t offended that they’d see him already as omega-ish. There’s nothing wrong with being an omega, he’s come to learn. If anything, he’s kind of happy he turned out this way, even if there’s still a lot to get used to. Maybe he feels off because he’s so used to being a wild card. Unpredictable could’ve been another stage name for him. And for a huge moment in his life, he was completely predictable, maybe that’s why he feels unsettled.

Taeyong offered to make him any dessert of his liking when he caught onto his down mood and he refused the first few times he asked, and you’d be surprised how strong his will is. Right now, he’s sitting in one of the mirrored practice rooms of their temporary home, trying to find another dance to learn and waiting on the text from his Taeyong-hyung about the hotteok he’s making for him.

“There you are!”

He glances over to see Renjun poking his head into the room. “Yo.”

“We’ve been texting and calling you.”

“I don’t have my phone with me.”

Renjun arches a brow, smiling as he stares pointedly at the phone held in his hands. “Come on. Kun- _ge_ lit the bonfire for us kids.”

He scrunches up his nose, “I’ll stink like smoke. No thanks.”

“Come on. Lucas-hyung and our new packmates will be there.” Donghyuck arches a brow and Renjun wiggles his, walking across the room to grab his arm and pull him to his feet. “You won’t regret it.”

“If I do, you owe me unlimited hugs and kisses.”

“Sure, but you won’t,” Renjun hooks their arms together and leads him out of the practice room. Donghyuck leans his head back, whining and dragging his feet as he follows his friend out towards the backyard. 

It seems the whole pack is out. The fire is alight and the flames grow big, casting everyone’s shadows, but he can make out everyone’s face. Taeyong and Ten are cuddling under a blanket, the pack alpha is sitting upright and Ten leans back against him, using him as a recliner. 

He must’ve forgotten about his dessert.

Johnny is sitting beside Taeil, but Jaehyun and Doyoung cling to his sides, chatting with him. Donghyuck snickers at the exasperated smile on his hyung’s face. Yuta sits not far from them, bothering Winwin as per usual. Jungwoo crouches beside Kun as he sets another block of wood in the fire. And then there’s the rest of them, the “pups” of the pack.

Renjun lets go of his arm to dash forward and take up an empty space between Lucas and Xiaojun. All of the ‘99 and ‘00 lines are cuddling on a wide lawn blanket, puppy piling. One of his favorite activities. Jaemin smiles when he sees him and waves, “We saved the middle spot for our favorite omega.”

He likes everything but that, and sets his hands on his hips. “Is that all I am to you now? Our omega? Omega this, omega that.”

The puppy-pilers all look at him with wide-eyed expressions, like if they breathe the wrong way, they’ll be beat.

“N-No, it’s not—” Jeno stutters.

“Not like that? Well, it feels that way! I’m still Haechan. I’m still— Ten-hyung, can I say a bad word?!”

Ten doesn’t stop staring up at Taeyong with a lovesick smile as he answers, “Sure, kitten.”

Donghyuck glares down at his members, “I’m still Lee fucking Donghyuck! So stop treating me like I got abducted by aliens and just got returned! Tell them, hyung!” He gestures at Mark, who stutters and nods.

“Yeah, guys, we gotta be cool about it. He’s still the same. I mean he’s not completely the same, but he is, understand?”

“He told him that like if we listen to what Mark-hyung says,” Chenle snickers, elbowing a laughing Jisung’s side.

And just like that, the tense air is gone and replaced with their laughter even if it’s at the expense of Mark. Donghyuck wipes little tears from his eyes and kicks off his shoes before sitting in the middle of the blanket. “I’m sorry,” Jaemin pouts, leaning against him.

“Mmm, I guess I forgive you,” he wraps his arms around his friend and falls with him onto the blanket, staring up at the sky. Jaemin grins and hugs back, his scent becoming sweeter as they cuddle.

Before they know it, every one of the pups is coming closer, joining them until they’re all a ball of limbs and scents. Donghyuck can smell everyone. Lucas’ green apples, Mark’s fresh-baked bread, Xiaojun’s green tea, Hendery’s sea salt ocean, Renjun’s tropical mango, Jeno’s milk and honey, Jaemin’s cherries and marshmallows, Yangyang’s dried herbs and old books, Chenle’s milk chocolate, and Jisung’s coffee beans.

He smiles and closes his eyes, twisting onto his back to get more comfortable. Someone lays their head on his stomach, someone else presses their face to the top of his head. He smiles and shuts his eyes, relaxing completely and purring. He thinks he hears Kun or Doyoung cooing and he opens an eye a slit to see the two of them taking pictures of their puppy pile.

He hears when they step away and when the hyungs start eating marshmallows and other things over the fire. He hears when Taeyong starts choking after Ten’s comment of: “Will you give me that many puppies, hyung?”

Donghyuck smiles, truly happy.

…

As it turns out, a month is a long time, or at least it feels like a long time. By the time he’s re-acquainted himself with everyone, including the new members, and the dust has settled, he runs out of things to do. He runs out of pranks and jokes and he’s gotten so many gifts from his members, he ordered another suitcase solely for his presents. He should really thank Ten more often for laying the groundwork because the alphas are all at his feet, pampering and loving him, treating him like he’s the only person on earth that matters. Yuta even hung up on his mother once just to help him with an itch right smack in the middle of his back, out of reach from his nails.

He’s so bored.

“Hyunngggggg… hyungggggggggg… hyuuuuunngggggggggggg.”

“What do you want, Donghyuck?” Ten sighs, glancing over at him.

“Donghyuck? What happened to ‘Kitten’?” He pouts.

“You’re not my kitten when you’re being annoying. Why don’t you go play with your Johnny-hyung?”

“He’s busy.”

“And you don’t have any other friends to bother?”

“No,” he deadpans. “Also, I’m a delight to be around, hyung. I’m the pack’s favorite omega now, ha!”

Ten rolls his eyes, “I take it back. I wanna be the only omega again.”

Taeyong giggles and keeps painting on the canvas he has set up. They’re sitting in the small living room of the second floor. One of the walls is completely glass, letting them see both the backyard and the cloudy sky, threatening to rain.

“I’m your favorite omega, right, hyung?” Donghyuck crawls over to Taeyong’s side, clinging to one of his arms.

“You’re my favorite _baby_ omega,” Taeyong smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yeah, you’d better say that. I’ll make you sleep somewhere else, Lee Taeyong,” Ten snaps.

Donghyuck chuckles at the panicked expression on his hyung’s face and glances at his canvas, “What are you drawing?”

“It’s a space worm—” Taeyong grins excitedly—“See, it has a helmet so it can breathe and boots with a gravity function.”

Donghyuck arches a brow at the green and purple squiggle. “Oh, I see it!” He doesn’t.

Taeyong smiles and keeps painting. He crawls over to Ten, sprawled out on the rug in the middle of the floor, doodling on his tablet. “Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“Hyung.”

“Whaaaat?”

“Catch me if you can!” He snatches his tablet away and breaks into a sprint for the stairs. 

“LEE DONGHYUCK!”

Before his presentation, a stunt like this would’ve ended up in his funeral, but now he’s got the whole pack bent around his fingers and he can’t help laughing maniacally as he jumps into the fray of oblivious alphas and betas to hide from a murderous Ten. 

Man, he _loves_ being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love yo'self! respect yo'self!


End file.
